


The Futa Sisters of Beacon

by JL1235



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum drinking, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JL1235/pseuds/JL1235
Summary: This is a little personal project I’ve been working on. A RWBY story related around Ruby and Yang being powerful futas. I’m writing this for fun and decided to put it online to see if anyone else may like it. Most of it will just be random scenes, many focused around Yang. But i do have an idea for a plot that I’ve started to write in a bit. It will also have characters from other shows that I enjoy too. I’m not the best writer, but i hope someone can enjoy reading it. It does have a lot of extreme elements in it, but everything related to sex and nothing deadly or similar.





	1. New semester, Same Futas

In the last few years, team RWBY had really made their mark on not just the world as a huntress team, but on their school and the people in it, mostly the females. This was all thanks to the two hottest sisters around who belonged to the team. Yang and Ruby had a way of making themselves known around the school, and everyone knew why. Both girls were Futanaris (Futas), each having a cock as thick as a soda can, and as long as a forearm. They also both had a very nice pair of breasts, bigger than most other girls at the school. Yang was bigger in both than her sister, but Ruby was nothing to laugh at. These two things alone could have let them rule over all the males and females in the school, but they also were the leader and strongest fighter of the best team at Beacon, so no one dared to challenge them. In their first year at the school they both managed to form a collective harem of girls that they both use on a very regular basis. Most are just treated like sluts, and only interact with them when they are used, but the sisters also have their group of best friends who they not just fuck stupid but hang with as normal teens do.

  
It was early in the morning at Beacon academy, the first week back to school after the long summer vacation. Yang had just finished taking a much-needed shower, the first few nights back with her kitty girlfriend Blake got very nasty, and both really needed to clean up. Normally they would just shower together, but at the risk of getting dirty again before class, they decided to just shower separately. Yang now walks out of the shower and back into the main bedroom, where it’s just two large beds to make things easier. She has a towel around her chest, but thanks to the size of her tits, it doesn’t cover her cock or balls at all.

  
The only other one in the room right now is Weiss, who looks over at Yang and huffs as she sees her teammate just begin to walk around the room and not get dressed “Would you mind fully covering yourself Yang? I still want to keep this bedroom as decent as possible.” Weiss says as she is finishing putting on her white dress that shows off her thin, but strong body very nicely. “You wouldn’t be saying that if I was Ruby” Yang replies while starting to swing her hips around so that her 11-inch soft member swings back and forth. She does so next to Weiss so that her cock slaps her teammate’s legs a few times. Weiss is just getting annoyed, wising Ruby was here to help distract her sister. Instead the red-haired teen is across the hall, most likely balls deep in Nora or Pyrrha, whoever won the contest to be her first non-girlfriend lay of the semester. Weiss just tries to ignore Yang, knowing that at least she can’t do anything to her, not only because of the upcoming class, but the sisters have an agreement not to touch the others girlfriend unless they ask. This agreement really is just for Weiss, as Blake doesn’t really mind what Ruby wants to do with her.

  
After a little while, Yang gives up on messing with Weiss and just goes to get dressed, putting on  
a pair of jeans, a revealing yellow top, and a small brown jacket. She does have to put her member down one of her pant legs, strapped down just in case she gets an erection by looking at all the sexy huntresses in her classes. Blake also comes out of the shower, and after putting on a black tee-shirt and small skirt, she goes right up to Yang and the two just begin to make out like crazy. Aside from being the girlfriend of the biggest and strongest girl in Beacon, Blake was also special for the fact that she has two animal parts. While most Faunus only have one animal part, Blake has both cat ears, and a long black cat tail. This is both a blessing and a curse, it comes in very handy in a fight to maneuver, but then is a painful handlebar for her girlfriend to use during sex.

  
Eventually it gets close to class time, and just moments before they are about to leave, the door opens and there is a blast of rose peddles that fill the room for a few moments. Once they clear, the younger team leader is standing there, fully clothed in a red battle skirt uniform that hides her cock under many layers of thin fabric. Ruby and Weiss share a quick kiss before the team all begin to walk to class together. The two Futa sisters both have their hands on their girlfriend’s ass, making sure that anyone who sees them knows that they have been claimed.

The first class of the day is a lecture given to all of the students by the heads of the school. Most of the stuff is old material to non-first year students, so the girls all just take seats in the back, so they can be on their scrolls for the class time. This lecture does give Ruby and Yang a chance to eye up all the new huntresses, seeing if there are any who may be worth getting alone with in the showers. As the lecture starts, Ruby looks around to see who is sitting next to them. She finds a bunch of her friends and cum dumps have joined them in the back, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Penny and a few others. Ruby grins as she sees that Nora and Pyrrha both made it, after having been a tie in the simple closest number contest, and Ruby not being a girl to disappoint, she had used her semblance to let her slam both girls at the same time. She had left both of their holes filled and plugged, much to their enjoyment. Both sluts had missed their futa friend very much so, and already can tell this will be a great school year.

Once the lecture is over, everyone has to split up and start heading to their official classes. While the team and friends tried to get the schedules to be similar, it just wasn’t always possible, and they just had to go with what they could get. Ruby walks down the hall for a bit after classes have started, and grins as she sees Velvet buying a drink from the vending machine. After a quick look around to make sure they were alone, Ruby goes up behind Velvet and gropes her decently large breasts through her shirt. “You know, anytime you are thirsty, you can always come to me for a nice big drink. You will have to do some work, but it’s better than paying” she says grinning some as Velvet lets out a moan. “R-Ruby! I-I thought you had a class in the morning” Velvet replies as she cancels the charge at the vending machine, knowing a far better drink will be hers soon. “Nope! Last week I managed to swap into the same Grimm Biology class that Weiss is in, so I got this time off between classes.” Both girls laugh some and proceed to share a quick kiss before they begin to walk to Velvets dorm room. Once inside, they both begin to kiss some more, this time much more deeply. The two girl’s tongues rub together very sexually, their hands moving to rub all over the others body, spending a lot of time on the others ass and breasts. Ruby uses her semblance to strip them both fully naked, putting the clothing off neatly to the side before she takes a seat on Velvets bed “Ok my bunny pet, you know what to do to get your drink” Ruby says in a commanding voice that she only uses to have some fun. “Yes mistress, thank you for giving me the option to have some today” Velvet gets on her knees and crawls over to Ruby. Ruby spreads her legs to show off her mostly hard, 10-inch member. Velvet takes Ruby’s cock in her hands and begins to stroke it slowly, just appreciating being up close to it as she has not been able to do anything but see photos Ruby has send to the group chat all the friends are in. Velvet works over Ruby’s cock nicely in order to get her hard. This doesn’t take long, and soon Velvet is working on a thick 12-inch-long futa cock. She leans in and begins to give it some soft licks, moaning as she remembers how amazing Ruby tastes. Ruby is also enjoying this, having gone straight to sex with Weiss; it’s nice to have someone working over her member again in this way. It had just been her and Yang all summer, and while her sister’s hands are good, it’s always better with someone who doesn’t have their own cock they can jerk. Every movement of Velvets hands and mouth are both to please Ruby, but also for her to just explore this amazing futa cock.

  
“Start sucking Velvet, we do have class today, and I want to get at least three loads down your throat before we go” Ruby commands to her pet who instantly nods and opens her mouth wide and engulfs the first half of Ruby’s cock. Velvet begins to bob her head up and down on her mistress/friend’s cock, remembering very quickly what she has to do to in order to pleasure Ruby. Velvet has been the go to cock sucker for Yang and Ruby since they met, she still struggles with Yang’s massive dick, but Ruby is just the perfect size to fill her mouth and throat up, and she is able to suck her off without too much of a problem. Because of this however, it left Yang to go and take Coco as her secondary cock sucker. This had led to many nights last semester where the futa sisters each had one of them sucking them off. The part that makes it special is that Coco and Velvet are in a very passionate lesbian relationship. When they are both free, and Ruby and Yang don’t want them, there is a very good chance they will be on Cocos bed naked.

  
This isn’t about Coco however, as Velvet has Ruby to please, and intends to do a very good job at it. Velvet twirls her tongue around Ruby’s cock, getting it nice and wet so that she can bob her head faster and get more of it into her throat. Even on her first day back to cock sucking, it has only taken her a few minutes to get 9 inches of Ruby’s delicious cock into her mouth. Ruby reaches and takes hold of Velvets long bunny ears, purely to show her dominance over her friend. Velvet just blushes and keeps sucking the best she can, her throat bulging out greatly as Ruby’s cock bends down her throat. Velvet keeps her lips locked around Ruby’s cock; she wouldn’t let Ruby leave if she wanted to. She manages to get her lips pressed right against Ruby’s crotch, holding there before pulling back off and panting hard “S-So good, I missed this so much” she says before starting to lick up and down Ruby’s length as she keeps eye contact with her younger mistress. Ruby is gripping the bed sheets, even after just fucking Nora and Pyrrha; her balls are full of cum and can blow at any moment. She pulls Velvet back on her cock, but this time she begins to thrust down Velvets throat while holding her ears

  
“Oh god Velvet!! I’m gonna blow!!” Ruby screams out in pleasure before she thrusts deep into Velvets mouth, holding her ears tightly as her cock begins to erupt with a super big load of hot futa cum. Velvet is ready for it as Ruby blows, she keeps sucking to help add to the pleasure, and soon begins to moan around Ruby’s cock as the thick cum begins to flood down her throat and fill up her stomach. After almost a full minute of cumming, Ruby pulls back so that the last of her load can fill Velvets mouth up with her thick white cum. Velvet keeps her mouth open to show Ruby all the cum, and then slowly closes her mouth and swallows it all before showing an empty mouth. Ruby just pants softly and smiles down at Velvet “Always got a great throat Velvet, you ready for rounds two and three?” Ruby grabs her cock and jerks it some to get it hard again. “Of course, mistress, always ready to drink your cum in one of my holes” she says before getting on the bed to kiss Ruby deeply again.

  
The Bell for the first class ending rings through the halls, this is just as Ruby and Velvet are getting changed and walking out of Velvets cum stained room. Ruby fully sexually satisfied for at least a few hours, and Velvet with a bloated belly full of her friends cum. The two hold hands as they begin to walk to their first official class of the day, now with the plan to do this every day they have this class  



	2. Yangbang

Yang leaves her last class of the day as the bell rings, going through her scroll to check out all the new contacts she put in from the last few classes. It’s mostly freshmen, but there are a few transfer students who already knew about her and were very willing to give their information to the busty futa. Yang just grins as she puts her scroll into her cleavage and begins to walk back to the dorm room. She passes by a few of her friends along the way, both males and females. She gives all of them a quick grope as they come over, either to their breasts or crotch. She is always happy doing that, as she knows she is the biggest around, no pair of breasts or cock can compete with her much larger parts. Eventually she ends up back in the dorm room, tossing her bag over to the side and starting to strip out of her school clothes and into her casual outfit. This outfit includes just a loose tee-shirt that is made to show off as much cleavage as possible while giving her breasts room to breathe, and a custom-made pair of shorts that have a third pant for her third leg. She had stripped almost explosively, tossing her old clothing all over the room.  
“Ahh, so nice to not be constricted in those clothes. While they may be great for getting guys and girls to look at me, they sure don’t let me move very freely without extra strain” she says while stretching and doesn’t even notice the black cat whose head is now wearing Yang’s large bra. “Yeah, things didn’t take long to get back to normal, did they?” Blake says as she sits up from reading her book to take the bra off of her head. Yang just laughs and jumps over to their shared bed and lays down next to her girlfriend   
“Nope! I missed my little pussy cat, and my pussy cats pussy!” yang says with a grin as she reaches her hand into Blake’s pants to begin to finger her. For both Weiss and Blake, unless told to do so, they are not allowed to wear panties, one less piece their girlfriends need to go through in order to fuck them. Yang begins to finger Blake slowly, just enjoying the feeling of having her little kitten so close to her again. Blake lays her head on Yang’s massive breasts and just sighs some as she goes back to reading. “I did miss you a ton, my heats are so hard to handle by myself now, your huge cock makes it so easy to get satisfied.”  
“I mean I sent you a life size model of my cock! I figured that would hold you over!” Yang replies with a grin before she shoves her fingers deeper into Blake are moistening pussy, causing a very cute moan from the cat. “Y-you really though that thing was going to last. I went through that thing in less than two weeks. I had it in me all the time. I almost considered letting Sun go a couple rounds with me, but he was too busy being balls deep in my mother” Blake says with some more moans. “Oh yeah, wasn’t your mother supposed to be here to help us move back in? I haven’t seen her at all”  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. We are lucky you are so strong to make up for the lack of a person. The second we arrived at the school she bolted to Suns room. Who knows what state she is in now, probably tied up on his bed, filled with cum, collared and dominated?” Blake replies before just nuzzling into her girlfriend’s large chest as Yang begins to work Blake’s pants off so that she can work her over even better. Soon Blake is fully naked lying on top of Yang. Yang has one hand working Blake’s Pussy while the other is squeezing her breasts.  
“Since you’re a good little pussy cat, I’ll let you choose what hole you want to get filled first while we relax together” Yang leans in and begins to suck on Blake’s neck softly. Blake is going crazy at this point, her pussy leaking all over Yang’s hand as her pussy is filled with multiple fingers.   
“S-Stop teasing me, you know where I want it” Blake barely manages to let out between moans, gripping the bed and Yang's shirt   
“Oh, your right I do, but I want to hear you say it with that cute voice that I love” Yang says as she leans up and nibbles softly on Blake's ears.   
Blake can’t take this kind of sexual torture for too much longer, even after their marathon of sex after moving back to school, she is still very needy, and her desires are taking over.  
“P-Please Yang…. Fuck this black pussy cat’s wet pussy. I need your massive futa cock to slam me and take me to another world with pleasure” Blake says looking up at Yang with need in her eyes. Yang just grins and flips them over while also removing her shorts to let her fully erect 14-inch cock free.   
“A simple ‘Please Yang fuck my pussy’ would have worked, but I like yours better” Yang says with a grin before she positions herself right above Blake's pussy. Yang leans in and begins to make out with Blake deeply as she also thrusts herself deep inside of Blake. Both of them moan out loudly and in no time at all, Yang is slamming her hips hard into Blake. The bed shakes from the force as Yang keeps pounding away at her girlfriend. Both of them are fully in love with it and just want it to get harder and more pleasuring for both of them. While her sister may have speed down, Yang has a strength that cannot be matched very easily. Every single thrust is like a buss slamming into a wall, causing Blake to shriek out so loudly that many in the hallway can hear it. Yang takes Blake's tail and shoves it in her mouth to keep her quiet.  
“Just bite on this to say silent. I’m in the zone right now and don’t intend on stopping anytime soon!” Yang says before she holds onto Blake's shoulders for leverage so that she can thrust in even harder and deeper than before. At this point Yang's cock is visibly bulging Blake’s stomach, and her balls are swelling up greatly with a huge load to give her girlfriend. After about ten more minutes of this super rough sex, Yang finally goes balls deep into Blake, moaning out as she holds herself there and begins to dump a huge load of cum into her girlfriend’s womb. Both girls lean up and begin to make out as Blake has what would be her third orgasm of the session as she gets filled with close to a gallon of thick hot futa cum. Yang cums for much longer than a normal guy would, and after swelling up her girlfriend to look a few months pregnant, she pulls her massive rod out and jerks it some so that the last of her cum fires out and covers Blake's black hair.  
“Ahh yeah, that’s what I needed. Seeing all those busty freshmen huntresses really got my balls working overtime” she says before laying back down next to Blake with her cock semi hard across her belly. Thanks to being a cat Faunus, Blake has the added trait of her holes closing up a lot faster than normal, so while some cum leaks out of her, most of it stays deep inside of her womb.   
“F-Fuck Yang… that was one of the biggest loads yet…. I got to have you look at freshmen more often” Blake grins as she reaches and holds her girlfriends hand before they lean in to share one more kiss.  
“So, ten minutes of break, and then it’s time for my cock to be reintroduced to your ass again” Yang says with a grin as she reaches and tugs on Blake's tail some, causing a yelp and blush from the cat before she nods slowly. 

A short while later:  
Yang is waiting on the bed with her cock in hand, Blake was supposed to be back from the showers fast, but she is really taking her time in there. Yang is getting very pent up, the idea of pounding her girlfriends tight kitten asshole got her very horny again and her balls swollen up to the size of softballs. She gets up and begins to walk back and forth in the bedroom, her cock fully hard so it just bounces around some. She almost considers going into the hallway to find a girl to fuck, but then she remembers something: she is the mistress of all of her friends, that includes Blake. If she wants something, she can take it. And right now, she really wants to shove her cock up a cat’s ass. Yang walks over to the bathroom door and uses her amazing strength to force it open. Blake is still in the shower and yelps some as she sees Yang through the glass shower door “Yang! I'll be out soon. You didn't have to break the door to come in!” Blake says before her eyes widen as she sees Yang walk over with her eyes turning pink. “Your ass… IS MINE!!”   
Normally for Yang, her semblance activates when she gets angry, enhancing her strength and durability, her eyes turning red and her hair catching on fire to show her state. Over the summer with Ruby she discovered that she had a second form to her semblance. When she gets into a state of where she is super horny, her eyes turn pink, her mind becomes filled with nothing but the thought of fucking whatever she can grab. If that wasn't bad enough, Blake soon looks down to see the other effect it has on Yang, Yang now has balls the size of small watermelons, and a cock that is Twice as thick and long as her normal shaft. Roughly 28 inches of pure futa cock, that is about 6 inches in diameter. It looks like Yang has a thick baseball bat on her crotch. When this first happened over the summer, Ruby told Blake that Yang went at her for hours, she was ridden like a bike during a marathon. By the time Yang passed out, she has probably cum into Ruby over 50 times. She didn't last longer as it happened at the end of a 3-hour sex session the two were already having, the semblance fuck lasting many times longer, but more of her energy was used up before it started.   
Blake now is looking at her semblance enhanced girlfriend in fear; they had only done one thing, so Yang has all of her energy. Yang moves her way into the shower and grabs Blake, who is too shocked by the massive and beautiful cock that she knows is going to destroy her ass to try and get away. “Turn around, put that ass up” Yang says in a soft but powerful voice. Blake just nods and knows it's better to just listen to Yang when she asks for something. Blake just nods and slowly moves to the wall, bending her body over so her ass is presented to Yang. Yang then uses her massive cock to slap Blake's ass a few times before pressing her large tip at the hole right below the kitty’s tail. There are no words spoken now, as Yang is too lost in lust and Blake in fear for her asshole. Yang grabs Blake’s ass and soon begins to force her cock inside.  
The first few inches don’t get much of a response from either girl, but then Blake begins to scream out as her ass gets stretched out deeper and deeper inside her. There is a visible bulge in her stomach from the massive cock, and Yang is only 8 inches inside of her. Blake begins to think that there is no way that she can take it all, however Yang thinks she can, and goes to prove it by grabbing Blake by her breasts and with one powerful thrusts hilts her entire cock inside of Blake's tight back door. Blake gets the air knocked out of her and can’t even scream, however, she is feeling more pleasure than ever before, and very quickly is beginning to love having the massive cock deep inside of her. Yang doesn’t go easy on Blake at all, very quickly beginning to slam her ass with the strength of a beast many times larger than she is.  
The two huntresses in training are in the bathroom for hours together, as it gets late Ruby walks in to go check on them, only to find Yang passed out on the floor, and Blake sleeping in the bathtub that is overflowing with cum. Ruby just laughs some and makes sure they are both ok before she walks back to her bed and slides back into Weiss’s ass, who has been waiting for Ruby with her used ass up like a good girlfriend.


	3. Nora gets a new Toy

Nora is sitting in her dorm room, her headphones in and listening to some music as she does some homework on her laptop. It would seem like a normal situation; however, Nora currently has a 10-inch-long and 5-inch-wide dildo deep inside of her pussy. If that wasn't enough, she has it set up so that every time she gets a question correct, the dildo sends a powerful shock onto her, one that would paralyze a normal person, but she is able to handle it thanks to her semblance. The shock just fills her pussy with pleasure and nearly makes her claims every time. It has been a great incentive for her to do her work, when Yang or Ruby are not around or are balls deep in another slut, she can still get pleasure that almost matches what she gets from being plowed by her futa friends. She is about half way done with her work, her chair is covered in her juices and she has opened up her shirt to let her decently large breasts free. She hums to the music in her ears and every few minutes there is a buzz from the toy shocking her. “Ugh, I really need to study more, I could get shocked so much more if I did these questions faster” she says submitting an answer online and the only buzz comes from her computer telling her she is wrong.

Nora just sighs and closes her laptop before standing up and taking the toy out of her. She walks to the team’s bathroom and strips down before getting into the shower. She just begins to take a nice long shower, enjoying the feeling of the water and soaping up her strong but sexy body nicely. “It is the beginning of a new school year, maybe there are some decent guys who transferred to Beacon I could have fun with.” She thinks out loud as she takes the shampoo and begins to wash her short orange hair. Once she is clean she turns the water off and gets out, however before drying off she reaches into a drawer and takes out two large toys, a big butt plug and another 10-inch dido. She uses her wet body to push the toys into her without much of a problem. She sighs happily as they both fill her up and then she goes to dry off and then get dressed in a skimpy pink skirt and white tee shirt that really hugs her breasts nicely. She has a pair of panties to help keep the toys in and catch her juices, but no bra on. After she is fully dressed she walks back into the room and grabs her scroll. 

Looking at the small device she sees that she has a few messages from Yang, the first few are just girls who have been fucked silly and glazed with futa cum, but the last one Is a normal message “NORA!!! You have to call me as soon as you can!! There is a new guy at the school and he us SUPER cute!!” Nora just laughs as she reads the message and calls Yang back. When Yang answers the first thing Nora hears is loud moaning, but not female moaning. “Yang? What’s up? You said you found a cute guy?” She asks as she keeps hearing the moaning from the call “Oh yes I did!! He is super cute! I’m pounding him right now! His ass takes futa cock very nicely!” Yang says with a laugh as she just lets Nora listen in on her intense anal pounding of this new boy. “Can you tell me any more about him? Why did you tell me about him specifically over all your other lays?” Nora walks out of her room and begins walking around the halls as they talk.

“He is a special one! He is a bunny Faunus who is super submissive, but also has a very nice cock! From what I can see around his ass, he is about 10 inches long and 4 around, smaller than Ruby, and me obviously, but still pretty nice! I figured since you like to dominate also, the two of you could meet up and you can dom him. You would have the option to either riding his cock with your pussy, or his ass with a strap on!” Yang says happily before she just thrusts harder into the male bunny boy and soon Nora can hear the sound of her dumping a nice thick load into his ass “Ahh~ he really feels nice Nora, this is an ass I could come back to as much as yours!” Nora has just been keeping quiet for a while as she listens to Yang pound and fill this boy, getting very horny and squeezing on both of the toys in her holes. “Tell me where to find him, and I’ll pay him a visit. Also make sure you either plug him, or have a bucket to collect your cum. If I can’t have it from the source, I’m fine with eating your load out of his ass”. Yang just laughs some and agrees to do it before telling Nora where to find this submissive boy. 

Nora walks down the halls and looks around for the room number, also just trying to smell for Yang’s cum as that will be another easy way to find him. “If this boy is up to Yang’s standards for a repeat fuck, he may very well be someone I wanna spend time with” She looks around and spots the number for the room, without even knocking she opens the door and walks in, just to be greeted with the sight of a young male bunny squatting over a large bucket and squeezing cum out of his ass “Fuck she came a lot, and she said this was a small load, I gotta find out what a big one is.” He says to himself and doesn’t notice Nora walking into the room and up to him. He Is facing away from the door, so he isn’t ready at all when Nora takes away the bucket and pushes her lips up to his ass to begin and suck the futa cum out of him and drink it all down. He gasps out loudly and tries to pull away, but Nora has his hips in a death grip, not letting him go till she swallows down all of the cum. 

He Is just too embarrassed by this to speak, soon just letting Nora eat all of the cum from his ass, licking him clean before she stands up and grins at him “Mmm~ has an added bunny taste to it, I like it.” She says before pushing him Down onto the floor and sitting on his chest “You got pounded by Yang 5 minutes ago for the first time and are still able to move and think normally? Now that is something special”. She says with a grin looking down at him as she keeps him pinned down, his face is bright as a tomato. “A-are you the one she was talking too? N-Nora?” He asks shyly, and she just nods as she begins to rub her ass against his crotch. “Yep that’s me~ and I’m very excited to see what you can do.” She says as she pulls her pants off and begins to line up his large bunny cock with her dripping wet pussy. He can’t resist her at all as she begins to lower herself down and takes his rod into her. She is far too strong to resist, and really why would he even want to? Sure, this is forced, but it’s with a super-hot busty young huntress who seems like she will do anything for cock and cum.

Nora just proceeds to ride him very hard, she has no problem taking in his member all the way since he is about Ruby size, so still able to give her lots of pleasure as she slams her ass down against his crotch over and over. The room is just filled with the sounds of loud and wet slapping as her pussy is soaking his cock and crotch with her lust juices. No words are spoken between the two of them for quite a while, Nora just keeps using him as her personal sex toy for quite a while. She ends up taking her scroll out to txt some of her friends as she rides, telling them about him as well. “You’re gonna be the dorms new sex toy bunny, you should consider yourself lucky. You will have girls coming to have sex with you all the time to let out some stress. But remember this:” she says before leaning over and squeezing her inner muscles to really tighten up around his cock, painfully so. “Besides the futas who I’m submissive to, there is no one else who you will obey more than me. Yang let me know about you as a gift, she will still use your tons, but her point was to make you mine. And I’m telling others about you because I’m so nice.” She says before moving back up and slamming herself back on his dick a few more times. “Your mine now, never forget that!” She says before leaning back and starting to cum are around his dick. He is just nodding fast and then gasps out as he feels her cum and begins to empty his load deep inside of her. She is just loving it, this bunny boi sure does make a lot of cum, that will be great to know if she is ever hungry and Yang and Ruby are not around. 

Once his load is done she begins to pull up off of him and his cock falls right out. She pulls her skirt back down and doesn’t even bother with panties as she gets up. She just smiles at him and winks as she sees he is in a fucked silly state just lying on the floor. “Thanks for the fun time bunny, I’ll be sure to visit you again soon. I would have you fuck my ass now, but an opening to suck off Ruby was offered to me and there is no way I’m going to pass that up!” She says with a laugh and shakes her breasts for him before she makes sure she is mostly decent. “Oh yeah, what’s your name anyways? Normally I don’t ask, but you were a fun toy” Nora asks whole atoning over the bunny. He looks up at her and blushes as he can see her leaking pussy. “I-its Jerry.. “ is all he can manage to squeak out, causing her to laugh before she begins to head out of his room and quickly makes her way to her friend’s bedroom to start working on getting a Ruby milkshake.


	4. Actual plot begins...... Kinda?

It’s the start of the second week of the year at Beacon academy, and that means it’s time for the semblance tests and evaluations. Every student is required to go through a test where they showcase their semblance and what it can do. This is done party to get a baseline on the additional skill or skills each student has, but also is a good way for the professors to gage how much the students are improving from year to year. For the new students It will just be a showcase, but the returning students are expected to have improved greatly since the last year, both in their control and strength of their semblance. 

Team RWBY is still in their dorm room as it gets closer and closer to the tests time. Ruby is sitting on the edge of her large bed, facing her sister who is sitting on the edge of hers. “Ugh! These exams always suck! It would be fine if it was just us doing it and then we leave, but they make us all stay and watch every single person!” Ruby says in annoyance as she looks over at her sister. “I know it’s annoying Ruby, but it’s just one day and then it’s over. Plus, it’s kind of cool to see what people can do. It always amazes me what some people’s semblance is. Just try and think about enjoying the time after the tests and it will go by fast” Yang takes out her phone to see there is about a half hour left before the test time. “You two better work harder, we gotta leave soon to make sure we get a good seat” Yang says down to Blake and Weiss, both of which have 10 inches of thick futa cock down their throats that they are working on as their girlfriends talk to each other. Luckily Blake and Weiss both know how to give great blowjobs for their girlfriends, and after a bit of using their tits also, the futa sisters both cum hard and give their girls a nice hot breakfast of their futa milk. 

A few minutes of cleaning up later, Team RWBY walks out of their room and heads to meet up with some of their friends before they go to the test auditorium. The place is already packed so the group decided to split up and take a seat wherever they can, Velvet and Nora staying with Team RWBY as they found 6 seats. After everyone has taken their seats the professors begin to come out and give their short speeches on what the purpose of these Tests are. All the returning students just zone out as they have heard it before, and of course all the new ones are taking notes and paying full attention. Ruby just laughs as she sees this and leans over to Weiss “Remember when you use to pay that much attention to the professors? You would be like that for every class. But now the biggest thing you pay attention to is my dick” she says in a teasing way and tries to get Weiss to move her hand to her crotch bulge, but Weiss just pulls it away and glares at her girlfriend. “I thought we agreed to not make any moves during class, I still pay full attention to them, I know this speech by heart that’s all.” Weiss replies before just leaning back in the chair to watch. 

After all the speeches are done, the professors set up the stage for the tests. The stage is a very high-tech battle arena, fit with all kinds of weapons and attack robots, anything that could be used to showcase someone’s semblance. The professors are also ready to be part of it themselves if the students semblance needs it. The professors begin to start calling up students one by one, the student goes up and gives a verbal example of their semblance: illusion, clone creating, elemental manipulation, etc., and then the professors set up the arena to test it. Most of the semblances that are used are not too uncommon, so the arena already has a preset to test it. For the first while there isn’t anything too special about the tests, Yang just noting down names of some hot girls who she wouldn’t mind shoving her golden dragon into. However, soon Jerry is called up, Nora and Yang both looking up with a smile, wondering what their new toys ability is.

“Ok Jerry, what is your semblance and how is the best way to showcase it?” Professor Glinda Goodwitch asks as she looks over at him. Jerry just blushes as he can’t help but look at Goodwitch’s very sizable rack. “M-my semblance…. Well it allows me to copy physical attributes that others have. Like If I touch someone who has strong arms, my arms will get just as strong, the size of them changing relative to my body as well. And I guess the best way to test it will be for me to try and lift something on my own, and then try again after using it on someone who can lift the object.” He says shyly as he Is trying not to look at the crowd too much. “That is an interesting ability, I can see how it can come in handy, can you copy any physical attribute someone has, or just strength based ones?” The busty professor asks as she has some helpers set up the stage with a basic bench press that gets loaded with weights on each side of the bar. “I believe that I can do any part, however, its hard enough to do things like arms and legs, even when its just enhancing my own. I have a friend with a dog tail, and I tried to copy it, but I was drained before I could even form it” Glinda just nods as she listens to his short story “well that’s what we do this, to help you improve your ability.” She says before looking up at the sea of students “Miss Xiao Long? Can you come down here and assist me with testing his semblance? It is clear that you are stronger than him without even a test” she says out and makes Jerry a bit sad as he didn’t even get a chance to try and lift the bar, however he knows that he couldn’t do it. Yang just shrugs and makes her way down to the stage “Fine ill help, but that means my test is next so that I can get it over with” Glinda just nods as the three of them move to the bench for the test.

Jerry starts by trying to bench the bar with Yang spotting him, however he can’t even get it off of the rack. Yang laughs some as she grabs the heavily weighted bar and begins to do a few curls with it to show off her arm strength. “Ok miss Xiao Long there is no need to show off. Let Jerry use his semblance on you so that we can move on” Glinda says as she doesn’t realize that the main reason Yang did this was to get close enough to the bench where Jerry’s heads was so that she could press her bulge against him. The same bulge that was 14 inches deep in his ass just a few days before. This makes Jerry blush bright, but he manages to stay focused enough to reach up and grab onto Yang’s arms as she sets the bar back down. He closes his eyes and then his somewhat skinny arms begin to glow and then start to bulge out with muscle. He quickly moves his hands to the bar and begins to pick it up no problem, starting to bench the bar a few times to show the strength change. However, he is only able to get a few times in before his arms start to shake and Yang has to grab the bar so it wont fall on him. “Very good, the strength was copied almost fully, you just need to work on how long it lasts. That can be how we judge your improvement.” Glinda says before she has Jerry get up and just records his results, so he can sit down and the next test happen. 

Glinda looks over at Yang and just sighs some “I guess we will do your test now since I agreed to it” she says before the stage begins to change to a large center area where mech suit robots are emerging from the ground. For the last while there has been three tests going on at a time to try and help it go fast. However, everyone wants to watch the hottest girl in the school take her test, so pretty much everything else stops, the other tests finish but no one else comes up to do theirs yet. The entire school, upper and underclassmen all are now paying attention to the stage. Yang grins as she knows everyone is looking at her, and she loves it. She knows that her test will be a big fight, so she starts by taking off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in just a pair of tight shorts that really hug her ass, somehow able to hide her massive cock from being too revealing through the thin fabric. She also has a small sports bra on, one that is the biggest normal size that can be bought, and still barely contains her gigantic tits. “Heh, I guess its time to put on a show for everyone, I bet they all will be thinking about it for weeks” she says with a grin as she starts to stretch out her arms as the mech robots begin to turn on. 

The mechs all light up and their arms begin to extend out with different weapons. Some have swords, others with guns or cannons, and some just have metal fists to fight with. They all have a lot of armor plating, able to withstand slashes and bites from large Grimm. Yang just smiles as she pulls her small yellow bracelets of her pockets, she tosses them into the air where they begin to expand out some to about an inch thick all around. She then punches her hands through them to put them on, the force of the action activating them even more, causing them to tighten around her wrists and then expand out down her arm some, forming the full version of her Ember Celtica shotgun gauntlets. Glinda walks over to the edge of the stage looking over at Yang. “Ok Yang, we know that your semblance is best showcased during a fight, so we will have you fight against waves of robots until you activate it, and then they will get harder and harder versions to test the control you have gotten over your anger and recoil-based strength enhancement semblance.” She says trying to be professional with the tests, but meanwhile Yang is just looking around the audience for girls, giving everyone a great view as her barely contained tits bounce around. “Heh, yeah that’s the best way to showcase the most helpful part of my semblance when it comes to being a huntress.” Yang says with a grin as she looks up back to Ruby and Blake, both of who know what her semblance can help her do besides fight, extremely so in certain events. 

A bell rings as soon as Glinda leaves the small area that is gated off for the test. Yang just grins and she jumps backward just as a sword comes smashing down where she was standing. She then punches her right arm forwards, sending an energy filled bullet out that hits the sword and causes it to instantly shatter. After this all of the mechs begin to charge or shoot at Yang. She manages to doge most of the attacks, the ones she can’t doge she shoots back at to have the explosions knock the melee robots back, so they can’t hit her. The crowd begins to cheer as they watch her easily begin to start shooting at the mechs and start knocking them down. This goes on for a couple of minutes, Yang is starting to get overconfident in herself and begins to show off more as she fights. She makes an extra effort to show off her tits or ass to the crowd as she fights. The crowd is loving it, but it is this overconfidence that makes it so that when she Is showing off her tits to the crowd, a large metal fist comes flying in and hits her on the side hard. 

The hit causes Yang to get sent flying across the stage and into some of the broken bots. There are pieces of metal that get sent flying all over and the crowd Is protected by a barrier from being hit by any of them. Yang isn’t hurt that much at all from the hit, and she goes to stand up and walk over to the mech, but after just a few steps she is stopped by the fact that her top begins to fall down to the ground. Her tight sports bra had been sliced by the hit, leaving no damage on her tits, by the top is fully ruined now. This causes a big reaction from the crowd, but not fully in a verbal way. Most of the freshmen guys just instantly pass out from the blood rushing to their boners so fast that they get a lack of blood and air to the brain. Guys are just falling over in the seats, the ones who can handle their super fast boners do get bloody noses. This all happens in the first few moments of Yang losing her top, and her looking down at the ripped top makes her breasts jiggle around some. This causes even more guys to pass out, and even some girls begin to do the same. Anyone who knows Yang well knows that she couldn’t care less about the top. However from Yang’s point of view, the only thing she sees is the few pieces of golden hair in the large cups of the bra. She reaches up to her hair and moves some over into her view to see an area that has been cut off by a piece of flying metal. Not only is it cut, but its cut in a very bad way that will take a lot of effort to make look nice again. Yang grips her fists together and when she looks up at the mechs again, her eyes are bright red and her hair begins to flame some “YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!” She screams out before using her gauntlets to blast behind her and launch herself forward. 

For the next ten minutes or so the Professors and students who aren’t passed out watch the busty blond futa go crazy on all of the robots, destroying them as soon as she can and totally annihilating the old record she had from last year of number defeated before she begins to get exhausted and her semblance begins to give out. The stage is a mess with robot parts, and the test is declared over as Glinda comes over to Yang with a robe for her to put on. “Ok miss Xiao Long that’s enough for this year, come with me and we will check on you to make sure you didn’t over exert yourself again”. Yang is too exhausted to resist and just begins to head off with her professor as the other tests begin again. The next one up of importance being Nora, who decided that for fun she would do her entire test with a 10-inch butt plug in.

Yang and Glinda walk to the professor’s office, once inside they lock the door and Glinda just sighs “I know you are going to try to blame me for this, but your own desire to show off is what put you in this situation” she says looking down at her barely covered student, Yang having the robe on, but it still shows about 70% of her large tits. Tits that are of course, much bigger then her professors. “Well yeah its your fault! It’s your idea to do these dumb tests every year! You know how strong I am! You send me and the others on the hardest missions!” Yang says loudly as she goes to take a seat in the chair across from the large high-tech desk. “This is still a school Yang, and it is our job to track the progress of our students so that we can try and provide the world with the best Huntsmen and Huntresses that we can to protect people. I think you forget that most of the time when you are just using this school as your private breeding grounds” Glinda says crossing her arms as Yang just sits in the chair with one leg over the arm rest as she is leaning back “Hey! We had a deal remember? After just two weeks here I started taking those pills, so I couldn’t knock anyone up! You even made Ruby start taking them as soon as she came here!”   
“Yes, I did have her do that, because at the age of only 15, she gotten half of the female population of Signal academy pregnant!” 

“Oh, come on! How could she not have!? They were all of age and were in peak physical condition thanks to the training they got!” Yang replies standing up again. “and I don’t like you brining my sister into this, she has nothing to do with it”  
“You are the one who mentioned her Yang! Why is it that you……? Never mind, lets just try and handle this like adults” Glinda says aggravated as she is about to go sit in her chair, but Yang shakes her head as she walks over “Not so fast Glinda, I’m mad at you for a few reasons now, so I’m calling Futa Privilege. Lock down the room and STRIP!” She says as she walks over to the professor’s large chair and sits down in it instead. Glinda goes to argue, but just sighs as she presses some buttons on her phone and the rooms windows become tinted and the lights dim some. She then begins to strip of her uniform, having to go through a lot of layers before her breasts are freed. They are about Ruby’s size, large to everyone else except when compared to Yang. She then begins to work off her pants, letting them drop to the floor to reveal a 10-inch cock on her crotch. She doesn’t even try to cover it, knowing what Yang would do anyway. “What is it that you want me to do……. mistress Yang?” She says with a sigh looking over to see Yang has taken of her pants as well and is currently stroking her 14-inch dick with a grin. “Come here and start sucking, I have some stuff I want to talk to you about.” Yang says in a commanding voice, and Glinda just moves over to the young futa and gets on her knees to start working on the massive rod.


	5. Background History

In the world of Remnant, there are not many females who are blessed with being born a futa. Those who are have always managed to find themselves to be of significance in their lives. Throughout history, nearly every futa has managed to make a name of themselves in one way or another. Most of the time it is not from the sexual aspect of their bodies. In fact, it rarely actually has to do with them having all three parts. Most of the time they gain fame from heroic or villainous actions that they do in their lives. It is not uncommon to see an adult futa in a respected position, like huntress, general, or professor. This fact is helped by the fact that there are not many futas around to begin with. So, there is less of a chance for them to go unnoticed. In the past Futas were so uncommon in Remnant, that most people could go their entire lives without interacting with one. This was also due to the fact that most futas tend to keep their identity hidden, not wanting the added attention that could come with their truth exposed. This is an older way of living for futas, the newer ones more likely to make themselves known from both their actions, and their bodies. 

Even with newer futas being more open, there are still many who think that futas are just a myth or are a race that has long since passed away. Because of this, there are groups that worship futas, giving them the praise that they truly deserve. While there are some who love this praise, even the ones who are open about their gender prefer not to get involved with those types of people, at lest when it comes to large religious type groups. The futa population is still put into high regards thanks to their actions, being worshiped anyway by many who don’t know their secret. This however does cause a problem within the futa population. While most of the time there wasn’t enough futas where two will meet, there are times when futas have encountered one another, and in the modern age, this has become much more common. Futas are known to have large harems of sexy girls, however there is no one hotter than a futa, so when two meet, the only thing they want is to get the other in their harem. At first it was thought that a fight would settle who would become the mistress, however younger futas who lost and would grow to become hotter and stronger than their mistresses were never able to live up to their full potential. Because of this a new rule was put in place. A rule that thanks to modern communication, every futa knows and obeys. The rule is simple, disregarding their talents that get them fame from the public, whoever is the better futa, will be the mistress and be able to enact futa privilege on the lesser futa. The aspects that go into deciding who is better are facts like cock and breast size, cum production, sexual stamina, anything that makes them better when it comes to sex. Because of this, as older futas began to lose their prime, the younger and hotter futas would take over. This rule was accepted by all of the high ranking futas, mainly because they were so sure of themselves to be the best, and the chance of a futa being born was so small anyway, that they didn’t think they would ever lose their rank. As time went on however, the spread of the futas across Remnant and the amount that they reproduced caused more and more futas to be around. It became common for a futa to go to a village an knock up over half of the girls in it who were of age. People would be annoyed, but futa caused pregnancies are faster than normal, only lasting 4 months, and with the amount of Grimm attacks, the world could use some extra population. Futas were still not nearly in the same amount as males and females, but they multiplied their numbers by many times, becoming a decent percentage in the world. Still rare, but not fully unheard of. This stayed true even to the present day, as Yang and Ruby had both knocked up many many of their classmates in their old schools before they came to Beacon, they would get in trouble from parents or teachers, but no major punishment was ever given. The increase In futa numbers caused many more struggles for power between futas, but the older ones still always had the upper edge due to their bodies being stronger and their parts bigger. For many years this is how things were, and they did not have to worry about the younger futas being born, even though there were more of them now. The rules would change after Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were born.

When Yang was born, there was no known futa DNA in her history, while her mothers past was harder to track, the Branwen tribe did not have any Futa presence in it as many of them hated or despised futas, so it was unclear why Yang was born a futa. Her father fully accepted it and did not seem to care as she was his daughter either way, but her mother did not and left when she was very young. The biggest shock came a few years later when Ruby was born a futa as well. This caused a lot of talk in the futa community, and even extra tests of all available parents involved didn’t answer anything more. The general consensus was that these two sisters were gifted and destined to be something special. The sisters grew up not knowing this, they knew being a futa was different, but they did not know how different. Because of this, and them living in a more remote area than most cities and towns, the two sisters grew up to be a type of futa that were much more appreciative of what they got, and to not think of themselves as sexual gods who don’t need to obey rules. They didn’t always expect girls to just bend over for them, even if they did end up doing it with little extra force. This made them able to not go super crazy with their bodies, a least not till they got older that is. When they started to train to be huntresses, info about them went around the futa community agin, as these two young futas had bigger tits and cocks than any other their age, and they were growing fast. Yang the height of futa beauty and sexuality, with Ruby following close behind. 

When Yang and Ruby first came to Beacon, Glinda was the only futa professor at the school, and there wasn’t any other Futa students at the time. In her younger days of teaching Glinda would fuck students all the time, knocking them up as she pleased. But by the time the sisters arrived Glinda was much more professional and hadn’t been in a student’s pussy in years. She had heard the rumors about Yang, but didn’t believe them, she knew after what happened at Signal that both of them could make a mess of Beacon if they are not controlled. Being an older futa who grew up with others who made her think she was a goddess like women, she called the pair to her office with the intention of dominating them both to make sure they behave at the school. Yang and Ruby both know there need to be rules and accepted her authority as their professor, however they were not happy with her trying to assert herself on the two of them thinking she was a better futa. It didn’t take long for panties to drop and Glinda to realize that she had made a big mistake. The rest of the day involved a brutal double penetration by two of the biggest dicks she had ever seen in her life. Ruby was in her ass and Yang in her pussy. The sisters totally wrecked the professor, too much so to the point where they felt bad about it. They made a deal that the sisters would have some limits on them, that they would try and obey due to morals, but Glinda knew they could break them and would not be in any trouble for it. This is what lead to Yang and Ruby no longer able to knock anyone up at school, but they still had free range over every girl that came in.


	6. A Daily dose of Yang

(Picking up right from the end of 4)  
Yang sits at her professor’s desk, going through different files that have info on all of the students in the school, everything from their grades to physical measurements. Meanwhile Professor Goodwitch is on her knees under the desk, slurping away at Yang’s massive cock, she has about 6 inches in her mouth, and us using her tits to rub the bottom half of it. Yang doesn’t seem to have any reaction to it yet, she is just using the computer as if nothing was going on. Glinda notices this and tries to use this fact to make it so that she doesn’t have to do as much work on Yang’s rod. Just having her sucking is probably all that Yang wants anyway. Glinda slows down her sucks and bobs to where she is just holding Yang’s cock in her mouth a few inches as her breasts work it softly. However, after a minute or two of doing this, Yang finally speaks up, “You do realize that if you don’t suck me off nicely, I’ll just fuck your throat hard till I cum. So, you can decide what you want to happen”. Yang says with a soft grunt as she takes out her scroll and begins to transfer some data from the professor’s computer. 

The next few hours are just filled with Yang assuring her dominance over Glinda until the tests were over. By the time the last student is finished with their test, Yang is walking out of Professor Good witch’s office, leaving the professor laid out on her desk passed out with her holes stuffed full of cum. Yang just smiles as she walks away and sees everyone else start to fill the halls again. Even after the shirt mishap, she is still getting the same admiring views from others that she has always gotten. On her scroll she has a list of some of the new girls in the school with the biggest busts. Since the school is battle focused, most girls work out a lot and don’t get much mass going to their chests, but there are some who are lucky enough to get strong bodies and huge tits, and those are the girls Yang looks for. She begins by heading down to the gym, after the tests many girls may want to just work out, so they can instantly start trying to get better. Yang just laughs to herself over that fact remembering how Ruby was when she first came to the school. She was so determined to show how good she could be, she wore herself out in the first week and couldn’t go on a few missions because of it. 

When she gets to the gym Yang grins even more as she sees the large number of freshmen who are there training. She just stays off to the side and watches to try and find someone good. She ends up picking a short female with bright pink hair, the girl has tits about the same size as Nora, so very respectable and fun to play with. Her ass is like two apples, looking firm and Yang gets hard as she thinks about thrusting in and out of it. After about a half hour in the gym, pink hair finally moves and heads into the girl’s locker room to change and wash up. Yang silently follows her in, and then locks the door behind them. Pink hair goes over to the lockers and puts her stuff away before stripping down and walking into one of the shower stalls to start washing up. Yang lets her have a few minutes to clean herself off before she makes her move. Yang strips down fully and then works her way into the shower while the girl is washing her hair. Yang just grins as in one motion she shoves her huge futa rod into this girl’s ass while her hands go to squeeze her tits and cover her mouth to muffle her screams. “Hello there Pinkie, you get the glory of getting Yangbanged today” Yang says before she begins to start thrusting in and out of the girl. ‘Pinkie’ very quickly begins to give into the massive rod, the starting screams of shock quickly turning into moans of pleasure as she is fucked hard. 

Yang and Pinkie are in the shower together for almost a half hour. At the end of that time, Yang must hold the poor girl up as her body is so swollen with cum. Pinkie can barely stay awake and after a few more pumps and one last load Yang finally pulls out of her and lays her on the ground. Yang uses the girl’s hair to clean off her cock and then presses her tip against the girl’s lips as a kiss. “Thanks for the fun Pinkie, I may come to you again sometime.” Yang says with a smile as she washes up and then turns off the water before leaving Pinkie in the shower alone and leaking so much futa cum out of her holes. Once Yang Is dressed again she leaves the locker room and goes back to walking around campus. After a little while and leaving some other girls passed out in various bathrooms, she gets a text from Ruby saying that they are going to meet up as a team for lunch outside of the school. Yang just grins as she replies that she will be there shortly. Ruby didn’t even need to tell Yang where they were going to go, as she knows the place her sexy younger sister likes to take their teammates. 

In the city outside of Beacon there is a specialty sex shop that sells items that use dust to help enhance pleasure during sex. In the back of the store is a small café where public sex is allowed and futas can give cum to be cooked into the meals for their dates. Some futas don’t like others cum, but Yang and Ruby are also huge cumsluts to each other. Yang drives her motorcycle to the store, a cycle that has a cock sleeve onahole that goes down the center of it to fit Yang’s massive rod, and has a dual dildo implanted on the seat that fills up both of her holes as she rides. All of this is so well hidden by the rest of the bike, and the fact that anyone looking at her would be looking at her huge tits anyway. As she rides Yang has the tendency of bouncing on the toys, making her massive breasts bounce around for anyone to see who is nearby. Yang can’t help but grin as she always loves putting on a show of her busty body for others who she knows have no chance of getting with her, that’s excluding the girls of course. 

The drive over to the sex shop doesn’t take very long, meaning that Yang didn’t get enough pleasure from her bike to cum. She parks outside the shop and looks around, thinking she may be able to get a hot girl in an alley to dump out a load in her, however there aren’t any around who she likes. She just sighs as she begins to head into the shop, waving at the workers that she knows before she walks into the far back where the café is. The others have already gotten there, the other three are sitting at a table shaped like the top of a horse cock, and their chairs each have dildos they are sitting on. Yang walks over and instantly goes to give Blake a deep kiss, the two making out as Blake reaches to grab and squeeze her futa lover’s giant breasts. “Hey everyone, thanks for waiting for me” Yang says as she moves her panties aside again to take the dildo into her ass. “Of course, sis, besides you are half of the meal anyway!” Ruby says with a laugh as the four teammates begin to have some casual chats. As they talk some of the workers come over to the table and attach pumps to Yang and Ruby’s cocks to milk out some cum for the meal. They are all given menus and after a few minutes they have decided their meals, along with Ruby pumping out almost half a gallon of cum for them to cook with. However, this is nothing compared to Yang, who has come over Two gallons of thick futa cum, and her cock is still pumping out more and more by the second. 

“Damn babe, were you really that pent up? How do you make so much cum so fast?” Blake asks as the crew need to bring over A new tank for Yang’s cum, the pump is off, but Yang is still leaking a ton. “I-I had a bunch of sex today, I don’t know why, maybe because I was extra dominant today, my balls made a lot more than normal?” Yang replied with a soft pant to her words. After about ten more minutes of leaking the tanks can finally be taken away from Yang. The workers thank Yang for all the cum and assure all four girls that their meals will be fully on the house. The girls start to chat again for a little bit before the waitress comes back with four cumshakes. She sets them down for each girl, the only one that looks different is Yang’s, much to Ruby’s pouting as she looks at her girlfriends shake and sees it’s the same as hers and Blake’s. Weiss sees Ruby’s look and shakes her head some “Oh come on Ruby, we have been over this, I love you and you’re cum more because it’s you, but when it comes to taste…. no one beats your sister.” She says before taking another sip of her shake and moaning out at the taste. Blake and Yang both laugh as they watch this, and all Ruby can do is drink her shake as well, since she loves her sisters taste as well.

“Maybe if I had been the first one to cum in your throat you would have liked mine better!” Ruby says looking at Weiss and then over to Yang. Yang just grins as she grips her 14-inch cock and rubs it some for everyone to see “Sorry sis, she may be your girlfriend now, but this will always be the cock that got her addicted to sex and cum” Yang says with a soft laugh and takes a drink of her Ruby shake. Their main meals come out a few minutes later, each meal cooked with or incorporating cum in some way, part of the sauce, used as a binder before frying, any way they could use a milk product, they used Yang and Ruby’s cum instead. Ruby’s annoyance is quickly gone as she begins to eat her food, a plate of Chicken Alfredo, with extra white sauce. Everyone has a similar meal, and they all begin to eat this free dinner happily. As they eat Yang and Weiss share some looks, with Yang grinning as they both had been reminded of the first time the two of them had done something together back in the first year at school.


	7. First Year Problems

As Yang ate her meal at the sex café, she began to think back to when she first came to Beacon with her sister, and how the one stuck up ice queen became her first main lay of the new school. It was back in the first weeks of their first year at Beacon, with the new school, Yang and Ruby had a new chance to live normal lives with friends and not just have their lives overly sexualized. This meant that they weren’t going to try and just fuck anyone they saw who they thought was hot. Ruby being young and not as use to the amount of sex she had gotten in her last years of Signal academy, it was easy for her to slow down her sexual advances. Yang however, was a totally different story. The busty blond futa was going crazy with not being able to fuck anyone. She had tried many times to get off in the shower with her hands. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for her being on a team with her sexy sister, a moody girl with huge tits and an amazing ass, and a stuck-up ice queen who doesn’t have the best figure, but her lips look like they were made to suck cock. 

Yang was in the shower trying to use the sound of the water to muffle her intense jerking she was doing. She has had to do this at least 3 times a day, and it’s been hard to hide from the others since she would have to do it when they are gone or else they would question why she keeps taking so many showers. The problem with this situation is that she hasn’t been able to get off as much even when she has the time. It’s as if she has gotten use to the feeling of her hands, and her cock barely even gets fully hard anymore as she pumps it like crazy. The only thing she can do to try and get fully hard now is close her eyes and imagine that it was one of the others who were doing this to her. Mainly she would think about Blake. That sexy kitten looks so amazing every day, and it’s hard for Yang to keep her boner down when they are near each other. 

This imagining helped Yang a lot, and she was about half way down when there was a knock on the bathroom door “Yang is that you in there? I just got back from training and I would prefer to use my own shower instead of one of the filthy common ones by the gym.” Yang instantly recognizes Weiss’s voice and for a few seconds her imitation goes from Blake riding her, to Weiss sucking her off. She keeps pumping her 14-inch cock for a few more seconds before she hears Weiss call out again “Yang!? Can you hear me? Are you going to be long?” The white-haired huntress says louder, and Yang just sighs as she lets go of her cock “Yeah I’m almost done! Give me a moment!” She calls back and knows she doesn’t have time to finish, so she just washes off her body fast before turning off the water and stepping out to dry off. As she is drying she notices that her cock isn’t going down, something that is normal for her when she doesn’t finish and is very inconvenient now. She try’s hard to think of anything that can make it go away, but nothing is working, and she is running out of time. She dry’s off fast and then begins to put on her bra before she hears the door unlock and open. Yang looks over shocked as she sees Weiss walk into the bathroom with her. “I’m sorry I know you’re not done, but I hate being all sweaty and I need to get in now. We are both girls and teammates so as long as we don’t make this a problem it won’t be one.” Weiss says while closing the door and when she turns to look over her eyes just widen as she’s Yang standing there with a bra half on her massive tits, towel only around her hair, and her massive cock just erect and in view right above her huge balls. 

Both girls just stand there frozen for a few seconds, Yang doesn’t know how Weiss is going to react, and Weiss herself is so shocked that she can’t even speak, she just has her mouth hanging open as she stares at her teammate. Yang sees that open mouth, and before she even realizes it she charges at Weiss. Having stopped half way left Yang very pent up, and a pent up futa is never a good thing, especially one who’s semblance can activate from both anger and lust. Before Weiss can even realize it or react, Yang grabs her head and in one motion pushes Weiss on her knees and slams half of her cock into the white-haired huntresses mouth. Yang moans out and Weiss tries to push against Yang, but Yang is far too strong to break out of. Yang just holds Weiss’s head tightly and starts to pump herself in and out of Weiss’s throat. Yang’s cock makes her throat bulge out greatly, its thickness enough to push out its shape in her throats, and its length enough to get down past her neck, and Yang still has lots of cock left. As Yang begins to facefuck her teammate, Weiss can only kneel there and take it, this feeling so sudden and powerful that its overloading her mind and she can’t even think. Yang keeps working her cock down, getting all 14 inches into Weiss’s throat before pulling out and grabbing Weiss again. She strips Weiss down fast and pulls her back into the shower. Weiss is in fact all sweaty from training, but Yang actually likes it more and uses this moment to view Weiss’s body before she moves them under the water and begins to facefuck Weiss again. Yang goes like this for almost 10 minutes, going hard and deep into her friend’s throat. She looks down at Weiss and Yang’s now red eyes meet with Weiss’s blue ones, both of them keeping this gaze for a few seconds before Yang holds Weiss fully against her crotch, making her deepthroat Yang’s entire cock. “Oh god Weiss here it comes!! I’m Cumming!!” Yang screams out as her tip begins to unload the biggest load she has had in weeks, making her teammate drink almost a gallon of thick futa cum. As this happens Weiss begins to get her mind back, and the first two things she thinks is that the feeling of it flowing down her throat is amazing, and the taste is better than anything she has had in her life. 

The cumming goes on for almost 5 minutes, just a constant stream of cum to fill up Weiss before Yang’s eyes turn back to normal and she begins to pull her member out of her friend’s throat. She sits down on the shower floor and just pants hard as her cock falls limp. Weiss sits back also and rubs her bulging belly softly before looking at Yang. Weiss gestures to Yang’s cock with her head before speaking “Ruby also? Or just you?” She says in a soft voice and coughs some as there is cum flooding her throat still. “Yeah she has one too... not as big though…. Get on all fours with your face over the drain and squeeze your stomach… that will help your throat clear up.” Yang says softy and is just waiting for Weiss to freak out on her. Weiss however doesn’t speak more yet, she just moves up how Yang says and squeezes her belly. This causes cum to rush up and she begins to puke out cum Down the drain, doing this for a few seconds till she has gotten rid of enough that she has freed her throat, still keeping a ton of cum in her belly. She sits back up and sighs as she rubs her belly again and then looks at Yang “So…. you and Ruby are Futanari? I feel like that’s something me and Blake should have been told… while I can’t say I expected this… I did feel like the two of you had a secret. I thought it may have been you were Faunus. But when Blake revealed herself and you two didn’t, I wasn’t sure.” She says before starting to stand up and she rubs her throat softly. “We are going to have a talk about this… but not now, help me wash up and then we will wait till everyone else is back”. Yang is shocked that Weiss is being so calm over the fact that not only were she and Ruby futas, but she just basically raped Weiss’s throat. Either way, Yang gets up and begins to help clean them both of all the cum using special soap, making sure none got in either of their hair before they get out and dry off before dressing and heading into their room to wait for the others. After this point, team RWBY was closer than ever, and the night ended with Weiss and Blake face down with their holes full of their new girlfriends cum.


	8. Ruby and her Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Zwei X Ruby Bestiality   
> This chapter is one many wont like, but as i said at the start this story is mainly for me. There are some ideas in this chapter that are pretty weird and may not make sense. If i use them for plot later on I’ll try and make them more clear.

Ruby was just relaxing in the room while the others were either at class or with friends. She could go and see if any of her normal cumdumps are free to fuck, but she really isn’t in the mood to be on top today. She is laid out on her bed, fully naked as she uses her breasts as support and has her cock just hanging off to the side. She is reading some articles on her scroll, and as she does this there is some movement in the room. She looks up just in time to see her adorable little corgi jump up on the bed in front of her. She just laughs some and leans in to kiss his snout. “Hey there Zwei, could you tell I was bored?” She says before sitting up and Zwei moves onto her lap and has his head go right in between her tits to start nuzzling around in the soft mounds. While Zwei may seem like a super sweet and innocent puppy, he is the dog of two sex crazy futas, and that caused him to have a very different life than most corgis. To start, Zwei himself has a dog cock comparable size to Yang, just a bit smaller, but his knot makes him much thicker. This cock has spent a lot of time inside of both Yang and Ruby, they have been taking him for years, at home they would have him fuck them as much as they fuck each other. Ruby was his first, so he always has a special connection to her, but he loves to plow Yang just the same. Once he was sent to the school for them to watch him, mainly because there weren’t enough females around to satisfy him, he needed his main cumdumps back, he was introduced to Weiss and Blake, and within hours all four members of team RWBY had bloated bellies full of doggy cum. Since then, Zwei has gone around the school just like Ruby and Yang do, claiming pussies for fun and fucking strong huntresses into submission. However, he really loves to fuck futas the most, so most nights he will be inside of Yang or Ruby, while they are inside of their girlfriends. 

This alone would make Zwei a very special dog, however he has something else about him that makes him stand out, Zwei is half Grimm. It’s unknown how it actually happened, the theory among those who know about it is that the futa Grimm queen got herself knocked up by one of her dogs, and out came Zwei. Wether or not it is true is not important, as the things that Zwei can do are very special, and very real. The first thing he can do, is he has the ability to change into a Beowulf looking form. His claws and teeth are not as intense as real ones when he does this around people he loves, but out on missions he can do it fully and be very helpful for fights. However Ruby and Yang don’t normally need him when on missions, so they only care about when he changes in the bedroom. His Grimm form makes him many times larger, and that includes his cock as well. One can imagine that if his cock is on par with Yangs when he is a puppy, when he is a Grimm he is the biggest around. He goes from 13 inches long with a 6-inch width knot, to over 30 inches with a 12-inch knot. Normally this cock would be way too much for anyone to handle, but there are two factors that make it work. The first one relates to the idea that he is the son of the futa Grimm queen, as he has his own semblance. Zwei’s semblance allows him to temporarily steal any futas cock who is near him. This is done in a way where the futas cock and balls shrink down into nothing till they just have their normal female parts left. Zwei gains energy depending on the size of the cock he has taken. When he absorbs both Ruby and Yang’s members he is able to get to his full-size Grimm form, however just one of them or a smaller futa makes him go more to a large wolf with a slightly bigger cock. This is helpful on missions as Yang and Ruby don’t exactly need their cocks for fighting, so they can let Zwei take them when there are times they they need help, or to let him destroy Weiss or Blake. The second factor that lets Zwei’s enhanced size work is that he gains a secondary semblance as a Grimm. This semblance is very sexually oriented, as its only function is to give the girls holes he is fucking enough stretch to them to allow his member in while being incredibly tight. It makes things possible, but its not that much less of a struggle for the girls under him. He doesn’t have the mind of a Grimm at all, in fact he is a very smart dog who can understand nearly everything the girls say to him, he is also loyal and will not disobey a command from Ruby or Yang. When he does absorb a cock, he doesn’t have to use it to change, he can just use it to enhance his own stamina. Yang and Ruby have helped him train his semblances till he was a master of them. They were happy to do it since it meant lots and lots of dog cock in their holes.

All of this has been going on for many years, so when Ruby feels his head nuzzling her breasts, she isn’t surprised when she feels her cock begin to shrink away. “Ok ok! You want sex I get it! But let’s keep you small for now ok? I don’t wanna break another bed. I had to give the maintenance guy a tit fuck so that he wouldn’t charge us for the replacement. “she says before kissing his snout and setting him on the end next to her. Zwei just sits there with a smile as Ruby gets off of the bed and moves onto her knees at the side. She looks up at Zwei and opens her mouth wide, hanging her tongue out as well. Zwei sees this and instantly his red dog cock begins to emerge out. He gets on all fours and walks over to Ruby’s head, putting two of his paws on her red hair before he thrusts his still growing member into her mouth. She can’t help but laugh some as she wraps her lips around it and begins to suck and lick on about 6 inches of her puppy’s cock as he begins to thrust It in and out of her throat. Ruby begins to moan out at the taste, Zwei’s cock is much different than Yangs, but she loves it just as much. Zwei is taking charge with his thrusts into her mouth and throat, but Ruby also reaches up to start rubbing his balls and belly some. While he does have a big cock as a puppy, he is still small and light enough to play around with in different ways. Once she gets past 10 inches and only the knot is left she grabs his body and lifts him up as she stands up. He just keeps thrusting into her mouth and panting as his paws do their best to grip into her hair. 

Now that she is standing with him she begins to slowly walk around the room, not seeing much due to his position, but out of the corner of her eyes she manages to see enough. She gets herself to Yang and Blakes bed before starting to pull him out of her mouth. His saliva covered cock leaves her mouth with a pop as he barks up at her as he is put down. “Sorry Zwei, I forgot I had a meeting for a group project I need to get to. I can suck you off more when I get back!” She says leaning in to hug his body and puts his head between her large tits before pulling away. However this is not ok with Zwei, as his cock is hard and ready to plow. Once Ruby turns around to grab her clothes, she soon is knocked over by a large wolf, and a foot of thick dog cock is shoved into her ass. She screams out as he puts his front paws on her back to hold her down as he thrusts himself into her faster and faster. She tries to reach for her scroll to send a message to any of her friends to see if they can come and take over for her, but everyone is in class so she just has to deal with his pounding until he cums. Wolf Zwei is bigger than Yang, his cock is a strong 20 inches long. Almost all of that member is slamming into Ruby, and he is trying hard to get his knot inside of her. While Ruby does need to leave, she is totally in love right now as he slams her. Her moans are clear and just making him want to fuck her harder and harder. 

Its about 15 minutes later when his knot pops inside of her fucked asshole, making her pussy cum hard from the feeling as he slams it all inside and then howls out as he begins to cum deep inside of her. His load begins to inflate up her stomach fast, draining all of his balls into her and soon making cum erupt out of her mouth. He cums for almost 5 minutes and makes a mess of the floor with cum leaking out of her. Once he finishes cumming he just lays on top of her as it will be a while before he is able to pull his knot out of her ass. Ruby is in a daze and still puking up dog cum as she lays there. She barely manages to get a message to her group that she will be very late for the meeting. After another half an hour, the door opens up and Yang, Blake and Weiss all walk into the room. Yang just laughs seeing Ruby as Zwei gets up and manages to pull his knot and cock out of her ass before running to go give the others some kisses. Weiss and Blake pet and kiss Zwei as Yang pushes up Ruby’s ass so the cum wont all spill out “Well we don’t need to worry about dinner anymore girls, Zwei put enough in here to feed all of us” she then shoves her mouth into her sisters gaping asshole and begins to gulp down the thick cum as Weiss is licking Zwei clean and Blake begins to lick up the cum from the ground. Zwei just wags his tail and smiles, loving that this is a near daily occurrence for him.


	9. An Important Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: from here on Watersports in the form of piss drinking or similar will occur and can in any chapter. The bestiality from last chapter will only be occasionally, but will happen more

“Attention all students, we have a big change coming to Beacon Academy, and it is important for everyone to hear. Your morning classes are all canceled and there will be a presentation in lecture hall 1 at 11:00. The information discussed here will be very important, so pease do not miss it.” This was the email that team RWBY and every other team at the school woke up too. They were annoyed they were going to have to sit through a presentation about the school, but the lack of morning classes was a decent trade. All of team RWBY was suppose to have classes at 8:00, so when they woke up and saw they didn’t have to go to anything till 11, they decided to have some morning fun.

“Oh fuck Weiss your pussy feels amazing!! No wonder Ruby doesn’t want me to fuck you as much as I do Blake!” Yang says with a moan as the busty blonde huntress is currently plowing down into Weiss with her full 14 inches. Weiss is on her back and Yang has her legs bent back so that her ass is lifted up to give Yang better access to get deeper and go faster. Weiss is moaning Like crazy and has already cum three times around Yangs cock just from a few minutes of fucking. “Just don’t go too hard sis, the bet was you get to fuck her, not break her. I still want my cock to feel good inside of her, you have stretched out Blake so much that only blowjobs are good for anyone smaller than your massive cock.” Ruby says as she watches Yang plow her girlfriend on the bed next to her as she is sitting in her desk chair with Blakes head between her legs and her cock down the kittens throat. Last night Ruby and Yang played some games, and in the intense battles Ruby bet that she would win, and if she didn’t than Yang could go a few rounds with Weiss. Yang had always gone easy on her sister in games, and once she heard her prize it took no time at all to beat Ruby. She did decide to wait until this morning to have fun with Weiss, mainly since Blake was super horny last night, so the two of them fucked until almost 3 AM. While Weiss only would go get fucked by Yang when Ruby let it happen, Blake was always happy to have some fun with the “team leader”. They always joked about that since according to the school Ruby is the leader, but according to the bedroom, Yang is clearly in charge. 

Yang keeps slamming herself down into Weiss, using the ice queen like a fleshlight, since she knew Weiss was just going crazy with pleasure, she didn’t have to focus on trying to make Weiss feel more, she could just fully focus on her own pleasure and fucking Weiss deep. Blake bobbed her head fast on Ruby’s cock, her cat like tongue rougher than normal, but just enough to give her blowjobs an extra spark that both Yang and Ruby really enjoyed. Blake kept working hard, and almost out of nowhere Ruby pushes her head down all the way and lets out a high pitched moan as she starts to food the cat Faunus’s throat with hot cum. Hearing this happen Yang just laughs as she isn’t even close to blowing. “ still a quick shot I see sis, once your done filling Blake’s stomach with her breakfast, come over here and use your cock to muffle your girlfriend” Yang slaps Weiss’s tits hard, causing her to let out a shriek of pain and pleasure. Ruby just nods and sighs as she dumps a nice load into Blake’s belly before pulling out of her mouth and moving onto the bed with Weiss and Yang. Yang looks over at Ruby and stops thrusting into Weiss, tilting her head as she sees how her sister is acting. “ Ruby what’s wrong? Do you really not like me fucking Weiss this much? You know the deal, and besides, as a larger futa I’m in charge anyway, I let you have claim over Weiss because I know you love her, but its fully in my rights to fuck and even break her whenever I want.” Yang says staring over at her younger sister while starting to do some small thrusts again. Ruby shakes her head as she pushes her cock into Weiss’s mouth, her balls rubbing against her girlfriends face before they just stay against her nose and then get pushed down as Ruby sits herself down on Weiss’s face. “No its not that…. I guess I just…. I miss the summer. When it was just you and me, and I was the only one around for you to use. Of course I missed Weiss and I’m so happy to have her around again so I can use her every day…. But I also miss getting used by your cock… we haven’t fucked in weeks. Sure Zwei fucks me a lot, but its different than you.” She says while slowly thrusting into her girlfriends mouth.

Yang is silent as she hears all of this, but once she does she pulls out of Weiss, causing a flood of precum to leak out of the girls pussy. “I see, well than as your futa mistress I have to take care of that.” She says jerking her Weiss soaked cock and looking at her sister “ you want my cock, I’m gonna make sure you will be satisfied for weeks!” She says as she stands up and gets off the bed “ You know how professor Goodwitch has been very busy lately, well she hasn’t actually, she just cant move for a while at a time. She has been helping me train my semblance, both in fighting and in sex.” Yang says before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Her hair belongs to start glowing golden softly, fluttering around like its in the wind before the color begins to turn to pink. Her entire body begins to gain the pink glow, her cock and balls glowing the most before they begin to expand out. Yang has her fists clenched and is focusing hard as her cock gets to 20 inches long, but almost twice as thick, her balls swelling up many times over to be like she has two basketballs between her legs. She lets out a deep breath before opening her eyes to show they are pink also. “ When in a sexual rage I get to 28 inches long and 6 thick, but I have no control and am like an animal. She has helped me train to activate a part of my semblance. I don’t get as big, but I’m still bigger and I have full control.” Yang looks over to where Ruby and Weiss are on the bed, and Ruby has already moved to get on all fours with her ass sticking up. Yang grins as she takes no time to make her way over and start to hotdog her cock between her sisters ass “ Blake, go find Zwei and jerk him off, I can only stay like this for 15 minutes normally, but his cum helps make that longer” Yang keeps rubbing her massive shaft against her younger sisters ass, the futa redhead gripping the bed sheets as she wants it bad “ come on Yang!! Please fuck me!! That cock looks so amazing I need it bad!!” “ oh come on Ruby, that’s no way to ask, ask me the right way and ill shove this entire cock up your ass.” Yang replies and just prods her near 5 inch wide tip against her sisters small asshole. Normally no one would think there is a change that it would fit, but Yang has given Ruby bigger when in a rage. “Fine! P-please mistress Yang! Please fuck my asshole with your amazing futa cock!!” Yang grins and soon uses the juices from Weiss’s pussy to lube Ruby’s hole up before she begins to slide herself in .“ I’ll make sure you never feel like your missing my cock, but I think its clear that after this, Weiss is mine.” Ruby gasps as her sisters cock begins to stretch her out, she is loving every second of it as Yang’s cock fills her in a way that only a sister can. “ Oh fuck Yang!! Fine!! Fine you can have claim of Weiss!! Just let us keep dating and you can use her as much as I do!!” Ruby screams out and Weiss, who is still leaking Yangs pre out of her as she is laying next to them just blushes as she leans in to kiss her girlfriends cheek “ I’m never gonna leave you, but we both know how amazing your sisters cock is. It’s only fair that she has claim over me, she is our team mistress after all” Weiss smiles and kisses Ruby again before she moves over to under Yang and starts to nuzzle her massive balls while she is still pushing inch after inch of thick cock into Ruby’s ass “ well then its official! After I plow you, ill use the time I have left to make Weiss mine, I’ve had some ideas on what she can do for this team.” Yang grins and once she has her original 14 inches into her sister, with the added thickness, she decides its time to start thrusting, so she grabs Ruby’s breasts and begins to start slamming her massive cock into her sisters asshole.

Yang is loving this, but by her moans it seems like Ruby might be even more. Ruby’s ass is super tight, and its getting harder for Yang to get the last 6 inches into her sister. Even with how strong she is, her sister is just so young and tight that it’s a real challenge. However, Yang loves a challenge, and starts thrusting harder and faster to try and get in deeper. Blake comes back with a chest plastered with cum, but also has a large cup full of it. She gives it to Yang, and she drinks it all down very fast. The pink glow of her body shining again, and three more inches of her cock slip into her sisters ass as her thrusts become harder and harder. The entire bed is shaking and ruby is a moaning mess as she is getting her asshole destroyed. Finally after 15 minutes, Yang gets balls deep into her sisters ass, making Ruby’s stomach bulge out greatly in her cocks shape, her tip almost looking like its up to Ruby’s Neck. Two more cups of Zwei cum are brought to her, and she really gives it hard to her sister for 10 more minutes before she is feeling her aura fading fast. She lifts up ruby and starts to thrust up into her as she is bouncing her balls all over Weiss’s face. Blake moves up to rub her tits against Yangs back as well. Yang just smiles and gives Ruby’s breasts another squeeze “ ahh~ its good to be a mistress” she says before getting balls deep into Ruby’s ass and starting to unleash a firehouse strength blast of cum. Her enhanced balls have far more cum in them, and Ruby bloats out like a balloon before cum just erupts out of her mouth and begins to spray all over the bed. Her own cock shoots out also, but its only a drop compared to what Yang is producing. 

Yang cums this hard for a good 5 minutes, her aura running out and her semblance deactivates by the end of it. She drops ruby on the bed, her cock now soft as it falls out of her sisters gaping asshole. She quickly reaches to get one of the butt plugs she got as a gift from Nora, and after a gallon spills out of Ruby’s asshole, she plugs up her sister and has Blake sit her up so no more will come out of her mouth. Yang falls back on the end and pants hard, drained and exhausted after Turing her sister into a living condom. Ruby cant speak or even think, her belly looking pregnant with 5 kids and her chest is covered in puked up cum. Yang has Weiss take some photos of them all before having Blake bring ruby into the shower to clean up, but not to drain her. Ruby is to keep the cum inside of her all day, that’s her punishment for being such a needy sister. Yang looks at the clock and sees its 9:45, she sighs and lays her head back to take a quick nap before they need to leave.

10:30 AM:  
Yang steps out of the bathroom with Weiss, both of them fully clean and naked still as they head to the drawers to get clothing. Ruby is still bloated, but she is able to move again with some help from Blake. She looks over at her sister and Yang thinks she can see hearts inside of Ruby’s eyes as she looks at her. Yang just laughs as she begins to get changed but leaves her cock hanging out. Once everyone else is fully dressed, Yang has Weiss go out and get Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, and even Glinda. Yang tells all the main members of her school harem about what happened and how they shouldn’t worry about Ruby and Weiss acting different. She does however pull Weiss over and has her kneel before her next to her cock, “so that’s the main change, but there is one more as well that I’ve talked to Weiss about” she says before spinning Weiss around and putting her tip in the ice queens mouth, but her mouth is open enough that all can see. Yang takes in a deep breath and holds her cock in pace before she begins to start pissing into Weiss’s mouth and down her throat. Everyone gasps as they see Weiss gulp it down fast as if it was cum “Weiss is now our urinal, me Ruby and Glinda can do it easy like this, everyone else will have to use a funnel to do it into her mouth, ass, or pussy, wherever isn’t full. You all now forbidden to piss anywhere else if she is within an hour of you. That includes having to wait for her to get out of class, but if it will take over an hour, do it into a bowl and leave for her to drink.” Yang finishes pissing and pulls her cock back to wipe off in Weiss’s hair before putting it away. Weiss seems happy and kisses Yangs crotch before standing up. Everyone is still shocked but slowly all agree to it as there is a loudspeaker announcement for everyone to go to the lecture hall for the presentation.


	10. Beacon grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much sex in this chapter, but starts some ideas that I’ve had for what will be parts of a plot.

The hallways were packed with students all on their way to see the presentation, Teams RWBY and JNPR were walking together with a couple other friends. Yang is in front with Blake, her hand right on her girlfriends ass, the amazing BellaBooty far too good to not grope. Luckily the others are on their sides and behind them, so no one can see the groping. Anyone looking over would much more drawn to Ruby, who is still very cum inflated, not that anyone else knows that. Her belly is poking out of her shirt, and even with one of Yangs large jackets she still is showing off a lot. She is just lucky that she was able to clean up enough that the smell isn’t on her still. Many of the Faunus around would be able to smell it for sure. But all little Ruby has to deal with is the belly, and the massive plug in her ass that is constantly temping her to get hard. Weiss just stays by her side and makes sure she can walk fine as they go to the hall. 

It only takes a few minutes for them to go In and take their seats, even with the entire school going in. For this Yang decided to dress pretty casually, not going too sexual, casual sweat pants to hide her enormous cock and just a V-neck that shows off a good amount of cleavage but is still decent. The group take seats near the front for this one, as a tip from Glinda told them this is actually something they will want to pay attention to. Once seated Yang pulls out a metal water bottle from her bag and takes a sip of it. She smiles and lets out a soft moan as she drinks it down. The bottle is a special made one she got online, it is air tight so no smell can come out of it, and the top has a straw that is super wide. Both of those are needed since the bottle has a mixture of 30% her cum, 60% Zweis cum, and 10% of Blake’s juices she forced out from some intense fingering and eating out. It has become her favorite drink and she has it all the time now. She sometimes shares some with Blake, but her little slut kitten is still iffy on drinking her own juices. That part always makes Yang laugh, as very often she has cum into a large cup and drank the entire thing when she needs a quick snack, or even just gave herself a tit fuck and then came down her own throat. 

It takes about 20 minutes for the rest of the school to make their way into the lecture hall, once they all do the professors begin to walk out to get the students attention and have them calm down. “Hello students, thank you all for coming today. I know many of you do not like having to sit through these kinds of lectures, and you would rather be out training or anything else really. But let me remind you that classes were canceled for this. So if we can just get your attention for a little while, you will be free to leave and have the rest of your days right after we are done.” Professor Ozpin says as he looks over all of the students. “So then, I bet you are all wondering why you are here, and the reason is quite simple and advanced at the same time. Today Beacon academy is merging with another school. It’s a private institution that is known for creating some of the best huntresses in the world. They are joining Beacon as a sub division for advanced training.” Almost instantly there is lots of chatter in the hall, as all of the guys are imagining what these Huntresses are like. Yang and Ruby are both instantly interested, and both are growing hard at the idea. “The school is head by Professor Rabbit, she will be joining us as your professors, and some of your classes may be changed If you qualify for one of her special classes. I will hand this over to her so that she can explain the rest.” Ozpin walks away from the mic, and instantly there is a joined gasp in the lecture hall as they see the new professor walk out. 

She is a tall redhead, long bright hair that hangs against her back. She is wearing a professional looking red dress, but it can barely do anything to hide how massive her tits are. Yangs were the biggest on campus besides for any cow Faunus’s, and the chest on this professor is over twice as big as Yang. Everyone is just in awe looking at her. Her legs are long and lead to shapely curves and and overall amazing Body. Every step she takes seems to make her ass and Tits bounce around, even when contained in the dress. She walks over to the mic and smiles at everyone as they stare at her “Thank you Ozpin. Hello students, my name is Jessica Rabbit, I am the founder and head teacher of Rabbit academy. You probably haven’t heard of us, we are a fairly small school with pressure on excellence. We also strictly have been training huntresses. I have always felt that there was a much larger number of Huntsmen, so I have spent my adult life to help train Huntresses to be the best they can be. The way that I have kept my students at the highest quality, is that I have only accepted and trained Futanari. I find them around the world and invite them to come and train at my school.” Jessica says and all around the lecture hall there are even more gasps of shock and wonder. Yang and Ruby are both amazed that there is an entire school of Futas, and Yang very quickly gets mad that she wasn’t invited to the special school. Not that she would have gone without her sister, but she still would have wanted an invitation. “I know all of you have a lot of questions, but know that there wont be any big changes to the school. Ozpin contacted me to join the school and help give my teachings to more students. He convinced me to teach all three types, as teaching futas alone does make it seem like they are different. While they are are different, having them separate does not help them be part of normal society. This is why I have decided to merge into Beacon, and help teach everyone, but I will be putting more focus on females, and most on Futas. It will be good for everyone to be able to work together, and I look forward to help remove peoples fears and worried they may have of Futas, and allow the school to grow stronger as a whole.” She smiles at the students before she begins to walk off of the center stage.

Ozpin comes back and tells everyone that there will be some room changes and moving to accommodate the new futa students. He says he has sent out an email that has lots more information on Jessica’s school and everyone should read it. There had been a new dorm being built, and everyone realizes now that it was made to take in these new futa students .Besides the big announcement, the rest of the presentation is about some of the activities for the school is having in the coming weeks before everyone is able to go and have the rest of the day to relax and mentally take in all that was told to them.   
“Oh my God!!! A futa school is joining us!! That’s so awesome! That means there will be a bunch of Futas with huge dicks to have fun with!!” Ruby pretty much screams out happily once the team gets back to the room. However it wasn’t before she bent Weiss over her bed and slammed her fully hard futa cock into her girlfriends ass. Yang was doing the same with Blake since she was also fully hard after seeing Jessica. “Once we make sure that they all know we are the best around! Then we can start having fun with them. For sure they have a futa leader, so ill find her and fuck her good. Then all of them will obey me under futa law!” Yang grins and pulls on Blakes tail as she slams her massive cock into her kitten over and over. Both Blake and Weiss are moaning like crazy as they get fucked hard, neither of them will have much input on this sisterly talk. “Plus I’m pissed that I was never invited to the Futa school! I have the biggest cock around and I’m CLEARLY strong enough to be considered one of the best!” Yang says with a grunt as she stretches out Blakes hole perfectly. “Well either way I cant wait to meet them! Oh god I’m already thinking about how many dicks I will get to suck!! So much tasty futa cum! Even if its not as good as yours, it will be nice to have someone else I can get loads from besides you and Zwei. Speaking of Zwei, where is he?” Ruby gets balls deep into Weiss before activating her semblance to make her hips start going lightning fast. “I’m pretty sure Velvet took him to their room after the lecture was out. Her and Coco were in need of that puppy dick!” Yang reaches to hold onto Blakes tits while she beings to pound harder and harder. Both females are rendered unable to even moan, having the fastest and hardest sex possible applied to them. There have been jokes about if either of them was able to do what they can plus the others ability, Blake and Weiss both agreed that they would probably just die.

Since there were no classes today, the team was able to just keep fucking and talking over the new change. Yang and Ruby swap partners, and even Fuck each other a few times. A few hours later Yang is covered in a glaze of cum as her phone gets a message from Glinda, telling her that Professor Rabbit wants to talk to her in her new office. Yang just laughs and after pulling out of her passed out sisters cunt to then blast a load across her face, she heads over to the bathroom to clean up so she can go and have a talk with the Futa’s only school head.


	11. The Power of the Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i begin to start working in more of the plans i have for this story, both with a plot and with more characters not from RWBY starting to work their way in

It took Yang a long time to clean off all the cum from the mini team Orgy, though at this point they should just call it a normal Tuesday. Luckily Weiss woke up and she came to clean up also. The two of them where finishing up in the shower together, with Yang hotdogging Weiss’s ass. “ So what do you think Professor Rabbit wants from you Yang?” “ She probably wants to say she is sorry she didn’t try and get me to be in her school, and ask me to be her new top student!” Yang laughs as she holds weiss by her hips and grinds against the smaller girls body. “But who knows really, to be honest, I’m expecting she is a futa who wants claim over me and Ruby. She called me since she knows I have Ruby under my claim… with so many futas around, I may have to make you three and some of the others get tattoos that show that you are mine.” At the end of the sentence Yang pulls back just enough so that she can then push her cock right up into Weiss’s ass. Weiss yelps a bit and lets out a soft moan, but not much else as Yang stays still inside her as they finish washing their hair. “She is very hot, and had massive breasts… if you and Ruby are anything to go off of, I would also guess she is a futa, and probably a very strong one.” “She probably is strong, but I doubt she is stronger or bigger than me!” Yang pushes all 14 inches of her cock into Weiss before Weiss begins to feel a warm liquid enter her. She gasps out and blushes brightly as more and more floods into her ass. “ I drank a lot of cum, so I gotta make sure to empty my bladder before I go. Fuck your ass is great for pissing!! How have I never done this before!? I may change the rule and not let the girls use you like this, only me and Ruby…. Maybe Zwei too.” As she speaks Yang never stops letting out her load, making Weiss’s stomach inflated out by the time she is finished. “ T-thank you Yang. I-I’m glad you like it… it will still take some getting use to… but I have to love everything that comes out of Your and Ruby’s cocks…” Weiss squeaks out before Yang slowly pulls out to let her hole close up and keep all of the load in there.

Yang finishes washing up before she steps out of the shower to dry off. “You know the deal, clean up everything and Ill give you guys some money to go on a date” Yang walks over to a drawer by the sink and opens it to reveal a set of massive butt plugs. She looks over them and grabs one that is 6 inches wide and 10 long. She licks all over it to get it wet before she reaches back to slowly push It into her own ass, moaning out like the slut she is. Once the toy is in she reaches down to her cock and balls, now that she is soft and her balls empty she is able to push them both up And into her pussy. Her balls go in first before she bends her soft cock back and pushes it as far inside of herself as she can get. Once its done her crotch almost looks like a normal girls, just a much more rounded bottom to it. She slips on a pair of yellow panties and then a tight black shirt that has a lot of cleavage shown, not bothering with a bra as they are all too small anyway. Her tits keep growing, so its worthless to keep buying bras to use. She use to just let Ruby take them after, but even Ruby doesn’t like wearing them anymore. She finishes off the causal outfit with a pair of jean shorts that really hug her ass, but are also small and tight enough that her cock can’t slip out by accident. Even as a futa, she cant just let that massive member hang out for all to see.

Yang makes her way out of the dorm room, her hair still a little wet, but the heat in the air will dry it and give it a nice flow. She walks around campus for a bit before finding that Professor Rabbits Office is near Glinda’s. She walks into the main classroom building and through the halls to get to the professor offices. She passes by some guys and girls she knows, and her hands get some good squeezes of asses, tits, and cocks as she walks. Others smile and wink at her, everywhere she goes there are always guys and girls who want her, and she loves the attention. Once in the office wing she walks down to Professor Rabbits office. The office looks pretty normal overall, but there is something that seems off about it. Yang just shrugs before knocking on the door a few times. “Hello? Professor Rabbit, its Yang Xaio Long, you wanted to see me?” Yang asks from outside as she leans into the door and can hear some noise from inside.

“Just give me a moment Miss Xaio Long, I’m just working over something with another student.” The soft and sexy voice of Professor Rabbit says from inside the room. Yang just sighs an takes a seat in a bench in the hallway to wait, pulling out her phone and turning on WiFi connected egg vibes that are inside some of her friends. She turns on ones for Nora, Coco, and Velvet, a grin on her face as the app tells her that they are already feeling pleasure from it. She sets them to get them 90% to a climax, but to stop before they would cum. She will go and take care of the rest after this meeting.

After about 15 minutes the door to Professor Rabbits office opens, and out walks a freshman with huge tits and messed up hair. She is a bit wobbly and her stomach looks like she is pregnant as she gives Yang a smile and heads out. Yang watches her and wishes she could have gotten those tits wrapped around her cock, but she decides to keep the girls look in her mind for later on. Yang walks into Professor Rabbits office and instantly is hit with the smell of cum. She takes in a deep breath before closing the door and looks over at the desk. The busty redhead professor is sitting at her desk and using a rag to clean off the top of It. She looks up to Yang and smiles as she sees her up close. “ I must admit Yang, you are much nicer in person than in photos. Your breasts really are extraordinary, and you are doing very good at hiding your cock.” She says before standing up and walks over to Yang gesturing to her breasts with her hands “May i? I like to test the girls I invite to my office personally before talking with them more”  
“Only if you pull out yours first. You called me here, so you have to do it first so that I have motivation to be in here” Yang puts her hands on her hips and looks up at the new professor with a grin. “ oh you young girls always have conditions with what you want, can never get anything done for free.” Miss Rabbit says before reaching up to pull the top of her dress down to reveal her massive tits to Yang. Yang just smiles and inside of her pussy her cock hardens up as much as it can. “ Fuck those are big! Are you part cow Faunus!?” She says with a laugh before reaching to pull up her shirt to reveal her massive tits as well. “ Ok Professor Rabbit, go ahead and give them a squeeze, once you find they are perfect we can talk” “Thank you Yang, no I am not part cow and Please, just call me Jessica.” Jessica says before reaching over to take Yangs near watermelon size tits in her hands to squeeze and fondle before nodding and heading back to her desk. “ as expected, very nice indeed. And I can assume the rest of you is just the same.” Jessica sits down and Yang goes to do the same, both of them still topless. “Of course, my tits are the best. My sisters are pretty close too. Also, with tits like yours in my face, I hope you don’t mind if I jerk off during our little meeting here” Yang doesn’t even wait for an answer before she reaches into her shorts and maneuvers her cock out of her pussy to let it grow before Jessica so she can lean back in the chair and stroke it looking at Jessicas tits.

Jessica just laughs with a smile as she watches Yang start jerking off In front of her.” My my, I thought Glinda was kidding when she said 14 inches. And what is that, 2 thick?” Jessica eyes up Yangs member as the young futa huntress gets herself fully hard as she keeps stroking herself “ 2 and a half actually. And I already know what your thinking, and I don’t know if I wanna become your star student. I don’t know if I wanna be doing extra work. Since I AM the biggest futa around, I would end up in charge of all the futa students, and I don’t know if I feel like doing that extra work” Yang says with a grin as she leans down to lick up some of the pre from her tip. Jessica watches this and just smiles as she stands up again “Oh Yang, how mistaken you are. While you are the biggest futa among the Beacon students and professors, your size ties with some of my best students. And even then…” Jessica reaches under her dress and there is a click of a strap getting undone, she then lifts up her dress and Yangs eyes widen as she watches a 18 inch long, 6 inch thick MONSTER cock fall onto the desk with a thud. It throbs before her and Jessicas balls that are as big as Blakes tits come down also and hang there for Yang to see “ You are NOT the biggest around anymore.” Jessica says with a soft smile as Yang is just so lost staring at the massive futa cock before her that she doesn’t notice her own member is firing out all over her face and tits. “ Once you get your senses we can talk about what I DO want. And I can assure you that it will be good for everyone involved.” Yang just nods slowly as she keeps Cumming, and Jessica reaches over to push Yangs tip into her mouth so she doesn’t make any more of a mess. “Though, in order to make sure that you behave… I call Futa Privilege, not that it seems like I would have to force you into this, you already seem fully willing to obey this cock.” Jessica says with a grin grabbing Yang and pushing her across her desk to start “Teaching” her new student on how things will be now that she is here.

….

“So are you ready to just sit back and talk? I do have some things that you will be interested in that I want to say” Jessica says as she sits back down in her chair, now fully naked and leaves Yang with her ass stuffed full of cum laying across her desk. Jessica takes Yangs plug and puts it back in before the blonde bombshell sits up and rubs her inflated stomach. “ Y-yeah…we can talk now… Fuck that was some good cock..” Yang slowly makes her way off Jessicas desk and goes back over to the chair she was in before. Yangs cock is fully soft as she blew a ton from Jessicas anal pounding of her. “ Good… now I will start by saying I am sorry. I bet you and your sister felt bad that I didn’t pick you two to come to my futa school. But believe me that I had a good reason. You see, my school was not only to train futas as huntresses, but to allow them to go around to different places and fuck as many girls as possible to knock them up. You and Ruby were the only futas In your school, so I didn’t feel like there was a need to take you out. As you already had a bunch of pussy to fuck. I had heard how may wombs you filled back in Signal Academy. I was quite impressed with both you and Rubys numbers, but especially you.”  
Yang smiles hearing this, nodding slowly as the slight anger she had for not getting asked to join the Futa school had been fucked out of her mind by Jessica’s massive cock a few minutes ago, but it’s still nice to get a reasoning. “ I see… well at least you had a good reason. I was near drowning in pussy back at Signal and even here. So I don’t care about the extra I would have gotten with you. But fucking the other futas was have been nice. My sisters holes and cock are still some of the best I’ve had. Her cock now below yours, but you get the point. It will be nice to have other futas around.” “Yes that I am sorry about, the orgies that happened at my school were some of the biggest and best in Remnant. Having you and your sister there would have been fun. Especially since both of you are full switches. I have so many students who tried to only be the dominant role, it took a lot of Fucking some of them to get them to like it. Even with my cock it took time. But I pride myself on making my students the best, so every futa I have is as slutty for cock as they love slamming theirs in others.”

Jessica reaches into her desk and pulls out a black folder to place on the top. “Now then, while the sex was great, its time that I tell you the real reason that I called you to come here today.” She says before opening the folder an pulling out a few papers that have photos and information on them for other students. Yang looks over and tilts her head as she sees the photos. “Who are they? I know most girls here and girls that hot I would surely have found.” Yang says looking more and one hand has moved to her semi hard cock to rub it. “I’m glad the girls are having that effect on you so fast Yang. I got the same response from them when I showed your photos to them. These here are some of my best Futa students. Back at my school we didn’t have teams like you do here. Now that we have merged into Beacon however, I will have to make teams for all of them.” Jessica moves some of the papers closer to Yang, and after she looks a bit more, Yang looks back to Jessica. “Yeah ok sure. What does that have to do with me? I’m already on team RWBY, and I don’t plan on leaving it. And any more than four on a team would be very cluttered.” “Yes I agree that it would be too many, certain missions would actual be harder with more teammates. But I’m not asking you to leave team RWBY, you or young Ruby. What I want to do is offer you both an option to have a second team, either together or each your own new one. You would still do missions as normal RWBY, but you will have a separate Futa only team that you would go on more challenging missions with. I know that Ruby is the leader of your team, so I’m offering you to be the leader of a Futa team of your choice. I will give you the list of girls and you can pick two or three you want to have. If you pick three then you can give the rest to your sister and offer her to make a team as well. On this team I will personally be your mentor and help train you in both combat and sex. You wouldn’t believe how helpful it is to have sex as a weapon for information gathering missions. Either offering your holes as payment or to fuck the information out if them.”

As Jessica finishes talking, Yang takes two of the papers and places them on the desk. “I want these two on my team for sure, and I wanna talk to my sister before I pick anyone else.” Yang replies as she takes the other papers to go through later. Jessica just smiles as she takes the two. “So ill take this as a yes then” she says with a soft laugh before getting up and coming next to Yang. She takes her massive cock and places it between Yangs giant tits to rest there as they finish talking. “You have a few days to decide on the last one, we are still in the process of getting everyone moved here. But I’m glad to see you will be working with me more” She says while moving her hips slowly to get a calm tit fuck. “well I would be lying if I didn’t say I wanted you to teach me as soon as I saw you on stage. I’m willing to forgive you for not inviting me and Ruby to your school as long as we fuck fairly often.” Yang finishes the sentence by starting to suckle on Jessica’s tip. Jessica nods and pats Yangs head “Oh don’t worry Yang, we will be VERY involved together” both of them smile and Yang gets up to give her new favorite professor a deep kiss. They make out for a few moments before Jessica leads Yang into her personal office shower to get cleaned off.

The two of them aren’t even in the shower for two minutes before Jessicas dick is back inside of Yangs asshole and they are fucking like crazy. Yang has one hand on her dick jerking off hard as she rides Jessica hard. “Oh God Professor Rabbit!! Pound my asshole hard! Your cock is amazing!!” Yang moans out loudly and Jessica just smiles as she grabs onto Yangs hair in two big fistfuls to use as leverage to pound into her harder. “So is your ass my dear! I cant wait to stretch out your other holes!! You can talk to your sister about the new team tomorrow, tonight we fuck!” Jessica says proudly as she slams in deep as begins to unleash a massive load into Yang, one of many she will dump into her holes tonight.

The next morning:  
Yang wakes up with a groan, she is covered in cum and her stomach is swollen like she is 9 months pregnant. She looks over and sees Jessica is laying next to her in bed, Jessica’s cock still deep in Yangs ass. She just smiles laying her head back against her professors massive tits “yeah…. This futa school will be a good thing” she says with a laugh going back to sleep as they fucked well into the night. Off to the side in the room is a pile of Yangs clothing, and on top is two pieces of paper. On them have the photos of a Pink skinned and haired Faunus-like girl with short yellow horns, and a human with blonde hair that is in ponytails and the sides are colored red and blue. Both girls are very attractive and their stats say they each have breasts around Ruby’s size, and 11 and 13 inch cocks. The top of the papers have the names Mina Ashido and Harley Quinn.


	12. The Joy of Speed:Part 1

“Come on Ruby! You know it would be fun! Haven’t you ever wanted to try it out!?” Yang asks her younger sister as the two are sitting in the dorm room naked with their cocks hanging down. “ I mean sure I have, but that’s so much more than I’ve done! You know how fast I would have to go to do that!? I’m only fast because of my rose petals! Its not as easy as you think! Not all of us are so lucky that our semblance has a sexual version also.” Ruby replies as she just crosses her arms looking at Yang. “ But that’s the fun about it! Using it in ways that you wouldn’t think to FOR sexual reasons! Like how Nora has the supercharged toys! Only she can stand up to the voltage those things put out! Come on sis cant we at least try it once! I wanna feel what its like to fuck you AND get fucked by you at the same time!” Yang says in excitement and her cock begins to get hard at the thought of it. Ruby just shakes her head as she comes over to Yang and gets on her knees “I mean I do use it sometimes, but that’s only for speeding up normal actions like sucking or thrusting. Ive never tried something that crazy before!” She says before taking Yangs growing cock and starts jerking it off, getting it fully hard fast. “But if you never try you wont ever know!! You could be much faster than you think! What if we start with something small? You have done super speed thrust into one hole, what if you try and do it back and forth” Yang says while moaning softy as Ruby moves her soft hand up all 14 inches of her sisters massive cock.

“ If I agree to try and do something, I wanna get something in return! After I suck you off I’ll try and fuck both of your holes, BUT then I want to be able to fuck Blake freely for three days” Ruby strokes her sister before leaning in to lick all over Yangs tip. Yang already is leaking precum as she hasn’t had sex yet today at all. “I guess Blakes ass is something worth trading for. Ok fine I’ll talk it over with Blake. Ill just spend the time pounding Weiss’s throat” Yang replies with a grin before gasping out as in response Ruby takes her balls deep onto her throat, and starts sucking her off so fast that rose petals form around her head. Ruby is one of the best at sucking off Yang, while most girls struggle with getting past half way, Ruby is able to have her big sister stretch the deepest parts of her throat no problem. The super speed sucking makes Yang moan like crazy, and she grips the bed tight as it feels like Ruby’s soft lips are working over every inch of her cock at the same time. “ Oh yes Ruby!! I cant wait to feel this with your cock in both of my holes!!” She says before thrusting up her hips and reaches to grab Ruby and hold her down as she begins blasting out rope after rope of thick cum into her sisters throat.  
Ruby takes the load like a pro, her tongue still working over Yang to milk her even more, and her throat gulps down every drop and doesn’t let any go to waste. Of course Yang and Ruby have a shared thing they love to do, and when Yang is almost done she reaches and squeezes the base of her cock hard. Ruby pulls back in response and used both hands to super speed jerk off her sister as she is still gulping down cum that was in her mouth. “ this is gonna be a huge one Ruby! Get yourself ready!!” Yang says and ruby keeps jerking her off as Yangs eyes turn red and as she lets go of her cock a bast of built up cum shoots out and hoses Ruby’s face. The young futa redhead just opens wide and closes her silver eyes as she gets painted with her sisters cum. The load lasts for almost a full minute, leaving Ruby’s head and chest near fully soaked and Yang just falls back at the end of it. 

Ruby licks Yangs tip clean and stands up to look at her now passed out sister, she just shakes her head as she takes out her scroll to take some photos of both of them. “I swear sis, sometimes your just too much for yourself.” She says before starting to head to the bathroom and clean up. After about 15 minutes Ruby walks out of the bathroom, now in a pair of short gym shorts that hug her ass and a very tight top that has the number one and her team name on it. Her tits are really shown off in the top, not as much by cleavage, but by how the fabric hugs her large melons. She has her cock tucked away In the shorts in such a way that it cant be seen from the outside, done by taking it when soft and bending back into her pussy with her balls. Making her able to wear very crotch tight clothing and no one would see she is a futa, but she also wont get a camel toe. 

Once she is “fully” dressed, she heads out of the dorm room and starts walking down the hall to the gym. As she walks she stretches her arms up, giving anyone walking the other way an amazing view. Guys and girls both go wide eyed and stare at her as she walks. She just smiles and gives them all a wink passing by them, offering for some of the girls to reach out and give her a squeeze, but making the guys just have to watch and want it. Her breasts and ass bounce as she walks, and while normally she doesn’t turn as many heads as her sister does daily, when she is dressed like this she makes many guys hard. She walks through the school to get over to the large training Gym. The gym has a massive setup of a bunch of equipment that the students and faculty use. It’s always packed with students trying to get stronger. Next to it is a large open area where students can spar and have training matches against either robots or professors. Ruby starts by going over to one of the weight machines that are set up to have them swing a pole that has variable weight on the end. A good way to train for sword or scythe fighters. 

One of the things about futas is that their strength is much more than the average person without showing it. The easiest way to explain it is for a futa and girl who look the same when it comes to the size of their muscles, the normal girl could only use 50% of her true strength potential at a given time, and futas can use all 100%. This makes futas much stronger without having to bulk up as much, but it does leave them not much of an option to pull out extra strength in the middle of a fight. Normal people can bring out more than 50% if in a lot of danger, but the body’s limit without getting hurt is 120%, so futas don’t have as much leeway when in danger. This doesn’t come up very often as when used together with a good weapon, futas can overcome nearly any challenge they are against.

Ruby starts off her training easy, practicing her swings with a weight only twice of Crescent Rose. Focusing more on getting the speed of her swings faster. As she does this she also gets to enjoy the view of the sweaty bodies of everyone else working out. Sweat making girls cleavage shine or Guys chests. If she hadn’t tucked away her cock it would surely be hard, its times like this that she is so happy she goes to Beacon, as nearly everyone here has great bodies. She tries to not focus on the others too much. While she Is the leader of her team, she is still much weaker than Yang. Something she intends on fixing while she is at school. It’s for that reason that when Yang told her about the new teams that she decided to make a second team not with Yang. So that she can train with them and Yang won’t see how strong she is getting. Deep down she really is just doing to make Yang proud of her, she has always been in awe of what her sister could do and how hot she is. So, trying to be a good as she is is all that Ruby can do.

She keeps going through sets with the swinging machine, but after a while she cant help but have her attention over at a team of guys working out. The team is made of three very muscular dark skinned guys. They are on the basic weight machines and each of them is very strong. Ruby watches them and licks her lips as she begins to imagine her in the locker room with them, bent over and letting them do what they want with her. She has this go through her mind for a few minutes as she finishes up her sets. After the end she cant help it and after cleaning up the machine she begins to walk over to the guys, but just before she can get there a group of three freshmen girls run over to them and start talking. Going right up against them and chatting with laughter and smiles. Ruby stands In her place as she sees this, and she glares at them before walking over to another machine to continue her workout, but keeping an eye on them the entire time. 

Ruby manages to get a decent workout in, and as she is grabbing a drink of water she sees the three guys walking over to the locker room without the other girls around them. She grins and looks around the gym before walking as if she was going to into the girls room, but once the guys go In theirs she uses her semblance to speed her way through the door fast so no one notices. Once inside she does a quick recon to see who else is there, luckily there is no one else in the room at the time. The guys are walking over to their lockers to grab their stuff as they talk. “ damn those girls were clingy, but they were all talk! As soon as I try to touch them they would back off” “yeah I know man, it’s like they were just trying to get us to want them so we would go after them. As if, there are more than enough sluts here that we found have to spend extra effort on” they say and the guys all laugh as they walk over and begin to strip down to get ready for the showers. As they are grabbing their stuff Ruby smiles and walks out from behind the row of lockers. 

“Hello there boys, you all look like you could use some fun” she says with a smile putting her hands together and squeezing on her tits in the tight shirt. The three guys look over and Grin as they see her “well well, what do we have here? Ruby rose herself? Now I know you didn’t mistake this for the girls room” the one guy says as he walks over to her and places his hands right on her tits to give a nice squeeze. Ruby doesn’t move at all and the other two come over as well, but are dropping their pants as they do so. “I couldn’t help but notice those girls earlier didn’t let you guys do anything. What better way to relax from a hard workout than some brutally hard sex” she says with a grin as she looks up at the guy and her hand goes to rub his crotch and feel his quickly hardening member. She then takes his pants and moves on her knees while pulling them down, freeing his 10 inch dark cock. She licks her lips and instantly takes a few inches into her mouth, licking all over it as the other two guys come and take her hands to have her jerk them off as she sucks as well. The other two guys are about the same size, and as she rubs them she can tell this will be a very fun time. 

The guy she is sucking off moans softly from her work, but soon grabs her head and starts fucking her throat hard. “Oh fuck! I don’t care if the rumors that your one of those Futas is true! Dick or not your throat is like a high class sex toy!” He says and pumps deep onto her throat, filling it up and bulging out her neck some. The other two are happy with getting jerked as she begins to start making her hands go at super speed on Their shafts. They leak out enough pre cum and had enough sweat on them to make it easy. This goes on for a few minutes before the center guy pulls her head fully on his cock and moans out as he begins to dump a load of cum right down her throat. She happily takes every drop and swallows without a problem. Once he is done he pulls out, and within a second the next guy comes over and shoves his dick into her throat and starts thrusting away. She just smiles and looks up at him as he uses her throat. Thanks to the jerking it doesn’t take him long to cum, but he pulls back so just his tip is in her mouth so his load fills her up and he gets to watch her gulp it down. After he is done the last guy comes over and she opens her mouth to take him, but he just starts blasting her face with his load. Covering her in a nice layer of cum. 

“Fucking hell Red, you take cum and cock like a pro!” “Hehe, I would say by now I am a pro, I take a LOT of cock and cum regularly” she replies before standing up and wiping cum from her face to lick up. As she is doing this two of the guys head over to finally take their showers, but the first guy is hard again and gestures to the open shower. She smiles and nods as she begins to strip down and walks over to the shower. When she takes her pants off her cock slips out of her pussy and is fully hard fast. “ don’t mind my friend here, they are just excited from it all” she says stepping in the shower leaning against the wall with her ass out. The guy walks over and slaps his cock against her ass as he turns on the water. “Just keep that thing pointed away from me and we wont have a problem.” He lines up with her and from behind he pushes himself into her pussy before grabbing onto her breasts. Once he is in deep he starts thrusting hard, making his hips smack against her ass as he fucks her nice and hard. Ruby presses herself back against him and moans out as she rides him nicely. 

The guy squeezes down on her tits just as hard as she is squeezing on his cock. The sound of their bodies slapping together with every thrust. Thanks to this being the second round, he isn’t gonna be able to last as long, but they are both enjoying this as much as they can anyway. He keeps slamming away hard before getting balls deep inside of her and stating to pump his load it to her pussy. Ruby moans out and has a climax of her own, but only from her pussy and not her cock. Their climax lasts for almost a minute together before he slowly pulls out and has her quickly spin around to suck him clean as the water rushes over them both. She licks all over his cock as his cum leaks out of her pussy and down the drain. As she is licking she cant help but jerk herself off as well. Her cock is throbbing but she doesn’t cum as it would make this more of an issue and she probably wouldn’t be able to come and taste these big cocks again. Once they are both clean they get out of the shower and the other guys come over to give her breasts and ass some nice groping. She kisses each of them and they let her know where their room is and that her slutty self is always welcome. Everyone gets dressed and they help walk out in a group so that no one notices her before she speeds herself away to head back to her dorm with an unused cock ready to plow her girlfriend all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading my fic. I hope you have been enjoying it so far. Over the next few weeks I’m gonna try and start writing more and getting chapters it faster. At the end of last chapter i started to introduce some of the new things that this Futa version of RWBY would have. I have a big idea for an overall plot that I’m gonna try and get to in 2 more chapters or so. Until then it will just be fun sex. I would love to hear what people think about this fic, good and bad. I know some things aren’t for everyone, but they are what i like. Ive stated before that I’m not the best writer, and i know my sex scenes need some work. If anyone has ideas for simple scenes or characters to add in I would love to hear. I am gonna add in teachers and students that are futas from all different shows and games. As an example i showed I’m putting in Harley and Mina, but two teachers I’m gonna include after Jessica Rabbit are Mad Moxxi and Urbosa. Ruby and Yang are each gonna have their own full futa teams that I’m still working on who will be in. Thanks again for reading and i hope people enjoy this.


	13. The Joy of Speed: Part 2

Ruby made it back to the team dorm room fast, she smiles and strips down before jumping on her bed since she doesn’t have to clean up. She lays back and rubs her cock softly as she takes out her scroll. She notices that Yang is gone, probably taken Blake to a club to fuck. But Weiss also isn’t back yet. She sends a quick text to Weiss asking when she will be back and includes a photo of her hard cock so Weiss knows what will happen as soon as she arrives. She scrolls through some social media for a little while, but when she gets a reply from Weiss she learns her girlfriend won’t be back for at least two hours. Ruby groans out and rubs her cock more as she sits up. “Fuck two hours…. I could always go fuck Nora or Pyrrha…. But I really wanted my ice queen’s asshole.” She sighs as she stands up and begins to walk around the room naked. She goes over to the window and looks over at the large lawns Beacon Academy has for students to hang out. Her cock is throbbing like crazy and she keeps one hand on it as she looks around 

“The professors said that next week the Futa school is gonna fully move in. God I can’t wait for that! I wonder if any will be bigger than Yang? Yang said that Professor Rabbit was, but maybe some of the top students are as well. Well I at least know I’m gonna try and make as many friends as possible.. I hope Weiss doesn’t get jealous… Nah she will be fine. If anything, I can have her come with me to hang out with the futas and we can all fuck together!” She says with a smile and as she is looking outside she spots the three girls from the gym. They are over in one of the sand areas doing some sparing. Ruby can’t help but watch them and think about what she would do to them. They teased those nice guys for so long, sure it worked in Ruby’s favor, but since she has a cock she knows how bad it is to be teased. Like that. She looks Down at herself before stretching her legs out. “Yang did say I should try and use my semblance for more sexual reasons… speed could come in handy for things. But it’s not like I could do something without them noticing. The double penetration ways that yang mentioned would require me to be in the same area for a few moments.” 

Ruby begins to think more as she keeps watching and strokes her cock. She then smiles before she takes in a deep breath and her body begins to blur slightly before she cracks open the window and “fly’s” out in a burst of red petals. She heads up the wall of the dorm before landing on the roof. She looks down back to the girls and watches them closely. Still with one hand on her cock, but now pumping herself even faster. She keeps working her cock hard, closing her eyes as she begins to think of how Yang can activate her sexual semblance. She always is super horny, and her only thoughts are about sex. While Yang becomes stringer with it, the strength would be useless in a battle, its only good for controlling her increased size cock. Yangs sex semblance has nothing to do with fighting, so Ruby begins to focus only on sex, only on her cock and the cum inside of her. She lets down her natural guard huntresses have and being naked in public is really rushing her mind with sexual stimulation. She takes in a deep breath before opening up her silver eyes and activating her semblance again. Red rose petals begin to swirl around her, but as she keeps jerking herself they begin to get smaller and begin to turn a bright shade of pink. The smaller pink petals spin around her body fast before suddenly they all slow down, but still continue in the same path around her. She looks over all the petals before looking down to the girls on the ground again. Ruby gasps as she sees that they are still fighting, but incredibly slowly. Two of them are on the ground as the third is slowly falling down with a sword. Everyone and everything around Ruby are moving Super slowly. She watches it all, and in amazement her hand comes off of her dick. She is just lost in amazement before suddenly her petals turn red again and everyone begins to move like normal once again. 

Ruby takes a few steps back from the edge and looks down at herself “what… what was that… everyone was almost frozen in time…” she tries to activate her semblance again, but its just the normal red petals that surround her. She looks back to the girls working out and starts to rub her cock again. Jerking off fast and trying to repeat what happened. She closes her eyes and focuses only on sex, and when she opens them her body is surrounded with pink petals again. She grins and goes to “fly” off the roof of the building again in this new sate. However, she barley makes it more than 20 feet before her new ability runs out. She is left in midair fully naked over dozens of student. She yelps before using her normal semblance to get herself back back over to the dorm and to her bedroom through the window again. “Ok note to self… can’t go far like that… maybe its because I technically stoped jerking off. Damn I was hoping I would be able to use this for fighting… though I guess it would be hard to be super horny vs grim or bandits. God this is so cool! I’m almost mad Yang was right that my semblance does have a sexual side!” She says with a laugh before thinking for a moment. “I wonder if the other futas can do this with their semblances… maybe Professor Rabbit would know something… but from what Yang said, if I go to her it will end in sex… but I really wanna plow Weiss.. but what If I do still…. And do it super fast!!” She says with a smile before speeding over to the closet to get changed into casual clothing fast, putting her cock down one of her pant legs since its way to hard to hide inside of herself. 

She grabs her scroll and key before heading out of the room fast, heading to the library and looking around for her favorite set of holes. She tries to be sneaky looking around for her, walking through the rows of bookshelves with one hand in her pant pocket, but its really going down to stroke herself off softly. After a few minutes of looking she finds weiss over in one of the personal study cubicles. Ruby grins before sending a message “Hey babe, I know your busy, but I found a new trick. I’m gonna show it to you, so just don’t freak out after”. She waits for weiss to get the message, watching to see her read it. Once Weiss finishes she looks very confused and looks around a bit. She spots Ruby and goes to say something before ruby activates her semblance again. Ruby smiles and this time was able to go right into her her new ability from the start. She looks over at Weiss, who’s mouth is open still from her about to speak. She can’t help but laugh as she pulls her pants down and jerks off normally as she walks to Weiss. She looks around to see everyone else pretty much paused in their places. She smiles as she puts her tip to Weiss’s mouth before pushing in. She moans out loudly and starts pumping her hips fast to fuck her girlfriends throat. Weiss is just still as she gets used, unable to react as she doesn’t even know what is happening yet. 

Ruby has been pent up all day, so it won’t take her long to cum, especially when she has Weiss’s throat working her over. She keeps thrusting for what feels like almost a minute for her, before going balls deep and starting to cum hard right down Weiss’s throat. She moans out and her entire body shakes as her cock keeps pumping out thick cum that begins to fill up Weiss’s stomach. This goes on for a little bit before Ruby finally pulls out, leaving weiss with her mouth open and full of cum. Ruby smiles and pulls her pants back on before stepping back behind the bookshelves and watches as her semblance runs out and all of the sudden Weiss finds herself with a mouth full of cum. She covers her mouth fast and her eyes widen as she tries hard to gulp the load down. Many mornings waking up with a mouth full of cum had trained her to swallow first and ask questions later. But its still a huge shock to have it happen in the middle of the day when she is awake. When she manages to get it all down without making a scene, she looks back to the bookshelf just to see Ruby walk away with a grin on her face. 

“I don’t know what the hell you just did… but no one seemed to notice so your lucky. I’m not saying I’m happy with it… buy thanks for the meal” “To be fully honest I’m not entirely sure how it works yet, so thanks for helping me test it out. Ill be able to wait till your done now, and then ill plow your ass all night long. As well as some other things I wanna try out. But we will see. Have fun studying babe!” Ruby and Weiss text fast to talk about it, but Ruby just can’t stop smiling at how fun that was. She is thinking of all sorts of things that she could do with this new ability. But as she is walking back to the dorm room, she suddenly feels very weak and her body shows the signs of aura depletion before she falls down and passes out in the middle of the hallway. 

….

Rubys eyes open up and she slowly sits herself up. She groans softly and reaches to rub her head. She looks around and sees that she is in a bedroom, but not her own. She slowly begins to move the covers off of herself, finding that she is naked, and her cock is semi hard again. She gets out of the bed and begins to walk over to a door to try and find her clothing and whoever’s room this is. Whoever brought her here also stripped her, so she would like to know why, and if they like what they saw. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She asks to whoever could hear her and goes past a window to see she is still on the Beacon Campus, but she isn’t near her room at all. The room she is in is pretty simple, not much more than the bed and a few chairs with a table. She opens up the door and walks out, still looking around as she smells something very nice. She goes over and finds a small kitchen area, and her eyes widen, and she gasps as she sees a full tray of freshly baked cookies cooling down on top of the counter. She runs over fast and the smell of them is too good not for her to pick one up and eat it. It’s still warm and there are chocolate chips in it. However, there is an extra taste in it that Ruby absolutely loves. She has three of them before she hears some walking behind her. 

Ruby turns around with half a cookie in her mouth and is just greeted by a soft laugh. “I thought I would have to use those to wake you up. I guess your sister wasn’t lying when she mentioned your love for cookies was pretty extreme.” Ruby looks up and just blushes as she sees Professor Jessica Rabbit standing there, however she is fully naked so her enormous tits and cock are out for Ruby to see. Rubys eyes widen and her cock springs up in a second. Jessica just laughs and reaches to pet Ruby’s head softly. “Like what you see do you? Well I thought the same. I found you passed out in the hallway, and before any guys could get to you I brought you here. This is one of the new rooms in the futa dorm. I let you rest and stripped you down so I could wash your clothing. You were very sweaty and hot. Seemed like you were having some fun, you weren’t even hard when I stripped you. However, I see that has changed now” 

“I um… yeah I was… thanks for getting me. This room doesn’t have much in it, but it’s much nicer than my own! And fuck your tits are awesome! They are so big and soft looking!!” Ruby says fast and can’t help herself but go face first into Jessicas tits. Jessica just laughs and pets Ruby more as her tits get nuzzled into. “Yes, yes they are, have your fill and then we can talk. Already I can tell you are much more carefree than your sister. So hopefully we can have a nice talk.” Ruby nuzzles into the soft tits a ton before stepping back and grabbing another cookie to eat. Jessica smiles and picks up the tray to take to a table for them both to sit down at. “So then Ruby, care to explain what you were doing that caused you to pass out like that? You’re a futa so I know your strong, but I still am concerned for you” “Oh… yeah.. I’m not really sure why I did. I guess it has something to do with overusing my semblance. But I didn’t even use it that much.. though I guess it was the new version of it” “New version? What do you mean by that?” “Well it was something I learned from Yang. She has had this thing where she uses her semblance during sex, but its totally different and effects her cock and lust. I tried to do the same thing and it worked for the most part. It wasn’t perfect but my speed was enhanced super greatly as long as I was jerking off or had my cock getting serviced. It became like everyone else was frozen… so I went and fucked my girlfriends throat and came in her mouth in the middle of the library.”

Ruby starts explaining and Jessica just sits there nodding and rubbing her cock.” I see. I’m surprised both of you were able to discover your sexual semblances without really knowing much about them. I know you must be confused so let me explain. As you know, semblances are special abilities that everyone has the potential to have. Normally they are brought out by training or in a fight under stress. Most of the time they are purely focused on battle, but that’s not always the case. However, those who unlock them aways learn how to use them in battle even if its not the most useful ability. Every huntsmen or huntress will use any advantage they can get against Grimm. Now there are ways to use semblances for fun, Yang has told me stories of how you use your speed, and how your friend Nora super shocks her pussy for pleasure. While these are good, they aren’t the true potential. By focusing only on sex when using your semblance, you have the chance to unlock what is called a sexual semblance. Or at least that’s what I call it. It’s a new ability that can only be used when your body is on a sexual high. It can be related to your normal semblance, or not at all. Now while everyone can have a semblance, it is not the case for a sexual semblance. Even among futas I only know of a handful of others who have unlocked it. Once again you and your sister are showing how special you two are.” 

Jessica finishes talking and Ruby is just sitting there staring at her tits still with half a cookie in her mouth. Jessica just laughs and reaches to pet Ruby’s head. “Its ok, you will learn more about it in time. Just don’t overuse it until you have gotten use to it. Train using it just to move around the room. I’m guessing you won’t be able to get too far at once however. But if you stay in the same small area it should be fine. Train it to start, and then come to me once all the work with my school merging has been finished.” She gets up and goes over to give Ruby’s chest a small rub. “I think you have the potential to be one of the best, and at your age, you could be better than your sister by the time you’re her age.” Jessica kisses Ruby’s cheek and smiles before getting some of the cookies in a bag for her and then showing her where her clothing is. “Oh, and if you were wondering, there is cum in those cookies, that’s why they are so good”   
…

“God Ruby, if only you had the same attention span I do, then you probably would have actually paid attention to what she was saying and not just her huge tits” “I was paying attention Weiss! I just told you the story didn’t i! That was everything she said to me!” “ Yes, but you were very confused as you said it, and if I was the one there I would have asked a ton more questions” Weiss gets up from her chair and goes over to the mini fridge in the dorm room to get a drink. Ruby had left the futa dorms and come back to hers just as Weiss was getting back. Yang and Blake were still out so they had the place to themselves. “Weiss you don’t understand… her tits were SOO big! I couldn’t not stare at them! I didn’t wanna put any effort into asking a question. I’m surprised I wasn’t jerking off.. I guess I was just so amazed by her.”

Ruby gets up to follow Weiss, and when weiss goes to get a bottle of water she snatches it away. “Hang on Weiss, let me make it better for a slut like you.” Ruby laughs as she opens the water and begins to drink it down. Weiss goes to argue but just blushes as she instead goes to sit down on the bed. “Just try and make it fast, I’m really thirsty after studying all afternoon. You’re cum helped, but Its always better at being food than a drink.” Ruby drinks the entire bottle fast before coming over to sit with Weiss. She smiles and hugs her girlfriend tightly, kissing her cheek and reaching under her shirt. “Well if you want it fast, some physical activity would help me digest It down faster” she says groping Weiss softly and kissing her neck. Weiss shivers from the touch and just sighs as she reaches to start stripping. “Fine, we can do it. All my work is finished for tomorrow anyway.” Ruby smiles and begins to strip herself down fast, and as soon as Weiss is naked she bends her over on the bed and grinds her cock between Weiss’s ass cheeks. Weiss looks back and shakes her ass for Ruby “Come on, don’t just tease me like that, put it in me already!” “As you wish my slutty ice queen” Ruby pulls back so her tip can line up with Weiss’s holes, she rubs against both before going up to her tight asshole Anne starting to push in.  
“Oh, I’ve been thinking about this all day! Time for some hardcore anal!” Ruby says before grabbing onto Weiss’s hair and she slams her foot-long cock deep into her girlfriend’s asshole. Ruby moans out and Weiss lets out a gasping scream as Ruby begins thrusting herself in fast. Weiss is used to it, so her ass is able to get stretched out fast even without any lube. There was slight pain at first, but now it’s just pure pleasure for both of them as Ruby fucks away into Weiss. The sounds of their bodies hitting echos through the dorm room, but they are too focused on the pleasure to care of the sound. Weiss is moaning out like a total slut as Ruby keeps two clumps of hair in her grip to use as handlebars as she rides. Watching Yang fuck Blake in the room all the time has given her many ideas on how to be more dominant with Weiss. 

Ruby is mostly recovered from overusing her sexual semblance, so she begins to activate her regular one to make herself slam in at a speed that no one else can match. “Jessica did say I need to train my semblance more with sex! Using my normal one with you more will surly help me with the sexual version! I can’t wait till I can go and fully fuck you in just an instant! But for now, just take my pounding!” Ruby says loudly as she leans over weiss and her hips are a blur of red petals as she slams her entire member in and out of Weiss. Weiss can’t even speak and can barely let out any moans anymore, the pleasure she is feeling in her ass is overwhelming her body. She is holding tight on the bed as she can feel Ruby’s nice soft tits pressing against the back her head. It doesn’t take much if this to make Weiss cum, cumming purely from anal and no touch to her pussy besides the occasional time Ruby’s balls slap it. She climaxes hard and manages to let out a small scream of pleasure with it. But Ruby barley notices and doesn’t stop thrusting. Ruby is so into pounding her girlfriend’s ass that nothing could make her stop till she was satisfied. Weiss can’t make the words to tell Ruby that she came, so she is forced to keep taking it and her climax just gets extended by the pure pleasure in her asshole. 

Weiss has to take this pounding for about ten more minutes, Ruby’s starting to lose energy in her normal semblance, so her thrusts slow down before she finally goes balls deep and dumps a huge load into Weiss. “OHH!! Here we go babe!! This is what I’ve wanted to do all day! Fuck I’m pumping out so much into you!!” Rubys cock says deep and Weiss can feel it throb and expand as Ruby’s thick load gets pumped through it. Weiss is still on the end of her climax, so it’s a lovely moment for the two of them together. Ruby lets her load slowly come to an end, making sure all of it went into Weiss before she slowly pulls out. She leaves Weiss’s ass slightly gaping and leaking out some of Rubys massive load. Ruby makes her way up to Weiss’s mouth and pushes her cum covered cock in a little bit. Weiss is still recovering so she can only lick softly before she feels a stream come out of Ruby’s cock that shoots right down her throat “here’s your drink babe, thanks a ton” Ruby smiles and rubs Weiss’s head softly as she empties her bladder right down her throat. 

As Ruby is pissing the door unlocks and Yang walks in carrying Blake over her shoulder. “We’re back!!” Yang says loudly as she walks in and goes over to lay Blake on the bed. She then looks over and smiles as she sees Ruby and Weiss. “heh, you two look like you had fun, and looks like your ding what I need too sis” Yang walks over to them and shares a quick kiss with Ruby before taking out her enormous cock and laying it next to Weiss’s head. “You can have her in a second sis, and what did you and Blake do? She is out like a rock and you… are you drunk?” “What!? No! Never! Ok maybe not never but not right now at least! The two of us went down to one of the clubs in the city and got a shift in one of the bathroom glory holes. We sucked SOO many cocks together. She passed out after drinking too much cum. And I guess maybe… maybe! … maybe I’m a little bit cum drunk” Yang says with a laugh and kisses her sister again before moving her cock and as soon as Ruby pulls out of Weiss’s throat, she pushes herself right in nearly halfway before stating to unleash her golden load as well. Weiss moans out from tasting Yangs cock and puts her hands on her stomach as she is getting filled up even more. Having a massive load of cum in her ass, and now receiving a second load of piss in her stomach, Weiss’s belly is starting to look pregnant. 

Yang dumps what must be over half a gallon of piss into Weiss before pulling out and cleaning her cock in her white hair. “ahh I needed that bad, so sis, wanna fuck? Or maybe we both fuck her?” Yang says with a grin turning to slap her cock against Ruby’s. “God sis do you ever not think about sex? Your lucky I always am as well… lets do it!” Ruby says and both sisters share a kiss before looking down at weiss with grins and hard cocks. Weiss just gulps and prepares herself best she can for a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another time Yang steals the spotlight at the end. i tried to focus on Ruby for a bit to change things up, but ill be going back to Yang probably next chapter. i think the next chapter will be plot with the official move in of the futa school... or ill just have Yang go work another glory hole, or random sex. idk yet. If i see an idea i really like i may also just put that in next. The next chapter will probably come in a pair with a no sex chapter that further splits this story from normal RWBY lore. as if them having dicks wasn't split enough


	14. Yang and her girls

Yang wakes up the next morning with a long Yawn. She was sleeping on her stomach and reaches to push herself up. When she does so she finds that laying under her was her little sister. Ruby is still passed out fully, having slept soundly on her stomach with her head surrounded by Yangs massive tits. Yang also finds that her cock is currently balls deep inside of Ruby’s asshole. Yang lets out a soft laugh and smiles looking around the bed. Its Ruby and Weiss’s bed, with weiss off to the side sleeping with a massively inflated stomach. “What happened last night? I remember coming back with Blake and then letting out a huge load of piss… guess I fucked Ruby…” she thinks to herself and turns her head to see Blake sleeping on their bed. Yang just smiles looking at everyone, so happy with her life right now. She reaches to pet Ruby’s head softly as she sleeps. “Well I may have fucked you last night, but I see no reason to pull out till I cum again” Yang says to herself quietly before gently grabbing onto Rubys sides and stating to pull a foot of her cock out before sliding it right back in. This causes a moan to come out of the sleeping Ruby, and Yang just grins as she begins to pump herself nicely inside of her sister’s asshole. Not going fast enough to wake up her slut of a sister, but enough to give them both pleasure. 

Yang is very careful not to make much noise during her fucking, but her sisters’ ass is so good she can’t help but let out some moans. Oddly enough her moans begin to make Weiss wake up and not Ruby. The filled ice queen turns herself to look over at Yang fucking her girlfriend, rubbing her eyes softly “Yang? Is Ruby awake?” She asks quietly and Yang just shakes her head “No, my little sister sure seems like she was exhausted, so lets try and be quiet so she can keep sleeping” “Says the one fucking her asshole, but whatever” Weiss slowly sits herself up and gets off the other side of the bed. “I’m gonna go drain myself out…. You want me to keep it or just drain it away?” Weiss says rubbing her massive belly that is containing so much liquid okay held in by a huge plug in her asshole. “You can drain, its mixed with piss so I won’t want it. And ill fill you up again later anyway.” Yang says and lets out another moan as she keeps sliding deep in her sister over and over. The younger redhead still just sleeping soundly, but her cock has grown fully hard under her. Weiss makes her way over to the bathroom to get herself empty. Just going into the shower and removing the plug to let it all out. The draining takes a while, but by the time she is done she hears a loud moan come from the room followed bu the sound of cum getting blasted out of the biggest cock of the team.

Yangs climax wakes up Blake, but even as she is pumping out her load, Ruby doesn’t budge or even make much more than a soft moan. She is fully out if it and takes Yangs entire load without even waking up. By the time Yang is all done Blake and Weiss have come over to the side of the bed, Yang pulls out of Ruby’s ass and pushes her cum covered cock right into Blakes mouth while Weiss uses her plug to stop Ruby’s ass from leaking. Yang smiles wide looking at the two female members of the team, her cock throbbing in her girlfriends’ mouth. “Ok you two, if Ruby didn’t wake up from that, she won’t be up for a while. Why don’t the three of us go out into the town? Blake and I got a lot of money in the glory holes last night, so why don’t we have some fun?” She says before pulling her now clean cock out of Blake and drying it with Weiss’s hair. Both girls look up at their futa mistress and nod slowly. “going out would be fun for sure Yang.. its been a while since I’ve done much with you and Ruby wasn’t there” Weiss says as she gets up again while Blake already went to go and get cleaned up and changed for the day. Yang watches her girlfriend walk into the bathroom and thinks for a moment. Her cock hanging between her legs. “I think I have an idea, I’m gonna fill each ass on the team with my cum today, and that includes myself!” Yang says with a laugh as she gives Weiss’s ass a slap and has her walk over to the bathroom with her so the three of them can all get clean. 

A short time later all three girls walk out of the dorm room fully dressed in their usual clothing, except Yang has her cock strapped to her leg and not bent into her pussy. So the bulge in her pants is very clear to anyone who would look. Luckily her massive tits and large amount of cleavage showing makes people not rally looking at her crotch when she walks by. Since her bike only has room for two, they take a bus into the main city area, now full of people as the day has begun. They get off the bus and head over to the shopping district. Blake and Weiss walking in front of Yang so she can appreciate their asses as they walk. Yangs cock is constantly hard as she walks, but the strap keeps it down and she has an extra-large condom on to catch anything that leaks out. If she ever needs a good release she will just pull one of them aside for it. The girls start heading into stores, checking out lots of clothing and accessories. Weiss was the one who seemed a bit hesitant to go out with Yang, but now that she is in the store she is much livelier. The girls all pick out some dresses and swimsuits to go try on, Yang took them to this store since its one that has a small futa area as well. For dresses they don’t have much changes besides extra space, but swimsuits have totally different bottoms that don’t show off her bulge they are a mix between male swim trunks and bikini bottoms, tight on some areas but with room to spare in others. 

The girls go into a large changing room to stat trying things on, Yang goes first with Blake and Weiss just in awe at her sexy body when she strips. She tries on a few swimsuits before picking two that she likes along with a dress. She strips out of it but instead of getting her clothing back on she sits on the bench in the room with her hand on her cock. “Ok you two, start changing, whoever I think is hotter gets a load up their ass and ill pay for their clothing” she says and Blake just grins as she knows her girlfriend can’t resist this pussy cat. Both girls strip down as Yang begins jerking off, watching them as they put on a few suits. Blake grabbed ones that were too small on purpose so her breasts are barley contained and look like they could pop out at any second. Weiss went with ones the correct size, but instead of the overly sexual factor, she has a cuteness to her that makes Yangs cock throb nicely as she watches her sister’s girlfriend change. Yang is enjoying this very much and as she uses one hand to jerk off the other is taking photos of the girls changing. They both go through a few sets of clothing and pose for Yang, both wanting the load and also not wanting to pay, but deep down they really just care about the load. 

Blake and weiss both end up in tight dresses that hug their body nicely, with Blakes having a hole for her tail as well. Yang looks over both girls and licks her lips, she wouldn’t mind pounding either one of these girls right here, but jerking so long has made her need to cum. “Ok sluts, both of you bend over with your asses to me, dresses up and panties down, ill pick one of you to cum In.” Both of them turn and pull their panties down their legs before turning and lifting their dresses over their asses, revealing their holes to Yang. Yang snaps a photo and sends it to Ruby and some friends before she gets up and rubs both of their asses. “Mmm, such a hard choice, but I love choices like these. Who do I wanna dump in, my girlfriend, or my sister’s girlfriend?” She says softly and pushes her fingers into bth of their asses to get them both ready. Both girls are looking down and bite their lips as they wait. However, after a few moments Weiss’s mouth gets covered with a hand before her asshole is penetrated and instantly a rush of thick cum begins to pour into her. Yang is near silent as she does this, but Weiss moans into the hand. Blake looks over sadly but just moves to get under Yangs legs and licks her balls as she dumps nearly a gallon of cum into weiss. “You were close babe, but Weiss just looked too cute bent over, her ass may be smaller, but I couldn’t help myself” Yang dumps a lot of cum into Weiss before pulling out and she goes right into Blakes throat to clean up. Realizing she doesn’t have a plug and can’t get caught leaking cum, weiss summons a glyph over her ass that creates a large blue dildo to keep herself stuffed.

“My my Weiss! When did you learn to do that?!” Yang says in excitement as she gets cleaned off by Blake again. Weiss slowly stands up and makes sure the summoned toy stays in position before looking t Yang. “When Ruby started telling me about her sexual semblance. I thought about if I had one. It’s not as different as you two have, but I’ve been working on using my glyphs to summon things like this. Or to try and use them in bed, but as the sub its hard to use them on myself and not lose focus with one of your cocks pounding me. Right now, the most I can keep active is a small dildo like this.” Yang nods slowly and goes over to feel the toy in weiss before nodding slowly “We can have Jessica help you, and I wanna have Blake see if she can do one also.” Weiss nods and all three girls begin to get changed back to their clothing before grabbing what they liked and going to pay. Yang pays for her and Weiss’s clothes, and Blake just uses some of the money she made at the glory holes the night before.

They leave the shop with their bags and go back to walking around, Weiss walks a little funny thanks to the conjured toy, but not enough that it’s a big scene. They spend some time just walking around other stores, getting a few small things here and there. A few hours pass and the girls are getting both hungry and bored of shopping. They look around for a place to eat but all places are packed. Both girls expect Yang to make a joke about feeding them all cum, but it never happens, and Yang stays mostly quiet as they look around. “Oh! I know what we can do, that fancy movie theater is near here, we can go there to get food and see a movie! Will kill some time and fill our hunger” Weiss suggests and just gets a broad daylight slap on the ass from Yang. “Good idea! That actually will work with what I’ve been planning!” Yang says with a smile before leading the other two down the street to the theater. Yang goes to the counter and begins to talk with the girl working there. She gestures back to Weiss and Blake as they stand off to the side waiting. The girl looks at them and bushes before nodding and she starts to type on her computer and prints out three tickets. Yang pays with her card and thanks the girl before walking back to her sluts. “Ok I bought us tickets for a private room to go see that new superhero movie. We will be able to order food on a tablet and they will deliver it during the movie.” “Oh, ok that seems neat… but why did you pay extra for a private room? We could have just gotten normal tickets and still been able to order food” Weiss asks as they follow Yang to get their tickets checked before heading over to the theater.

“We could have, but that wouldn’t have been as fun. Normally these rooms are for people who don’t wanna have to hear others during a movie. But it also works for others not having to hear US” Yang says with a grin and as they walk she places her hands on both Blake and Weiss’s asses, giving a nice squeeze before tugging on Blakes tail and pressing on the summoned toy in Weiss. Both girls blush brightly and try not to make much noise as they go over to the room. They use the tickets to scan in and inside is a room about the size of a small dorm room, there is a large couch bed that can be laid on while watching the movie through a large glass window that overlooks the rest of the normal theater seats. Once the door Is closed Weiss and Blake look back to Yang and blush red as they see she has already started stripping down. Blake knows this is her chance, so she instantly pulls off her top and tosses it at Weiss. “I should have guessed you didn’t just wanna see a movie. This is so like you babe.” Blake walks over to a fellow topless Yang and the two begin to make out deeply as their large chests rub together. Weiss just rolls her eyes and takes the tablet to put in an order for some snacks to have during the movie. There is a small widow where they place food, so they wont ever have to come inside the room for it. 

Blake and Yang finish making out and the two go over to the couch bed and strip the rest of their clothing off. The previews for the movie haven’t even started and Yang has Blake start working over her cock. Blake takes the massive shaft in her hands and strokes it softly. Licking her lips before she begins kissing all over it. Yang sits back and smiles as she watches Blake go up to the tip and start taking in the first half of her cock. Weiss just sits on the edge of the bed portion and watches some of the pre movie ads the theater shows before the lights start to dim and the official previews start. “Hey babe, if you can make me cum by the end of the previews, ill let you decide where it goes.” Yang has a hand on Blakes head and pushes her down more as the Faunus girl just nods and uses her lips, tongue, and throat to pleasure her girlfriends cock. Even with the lights dim there is more than enough for Yang to watch Blake, and after the first two trailers Blake moves up and begins to use her tits as well on Yang. Yang starts moaning out and over the next few trailers her tip begins to leak a ton into Blakes mouth.

At one point Weiss goes over to the delivery box window and picks up a plate of nachos that she ordered for them to have. She brings the plate over to the couch and when Blake spots it past Yangs dick she grins around the shaft and points to the plate before putting her hands on the base to pump hard. Yang sees this and grins as she lets Blake get her close to blowing before pulling out of her mouth and moving over to Weiss. Weiss looks over with a nacho in her hand and gasps as she sees Yang point her dick at the plate and then moan it as she begins to blast a huge load of cum all over the plate. The nachos had chips, cheese, chicken, and now cum. Blake moves over to help jerk Yang off as every nacho gets covered in cum and it sinks into the deepest parts of the pile. 

“Oh come on Yang! Yes, your cum is good but I didn’t need it with these!” Weiss says with a sigh as both Yang and Blake grab a cum covered chip and eat it. Moaning at the taste with a grin. They then both laugh and pull weiss over to have all three of them laying on the couch with Yang in the middle and her cock leaking against the nachos. The movie soon begins and weiss strips naked as well finally so Yang can get some gropes of her body as they watch it. The movie time itself isn’t very eventful for the first hour, they simply watch it and eat all of the nachos. However, after the first hour Blake is getting needy, so Yang has her lean over and she slides herself into her girlfriends ass to fuck her casually as they keep watching together. The slow fuck allows Yang to last for the second half of the movie even when inside the amazing Bellabooty, but at the end of it she does go balls deep and unleashes yet another huge load of cum into Blakes ass. She grins to herself as this makes each of her teammates have a load of her cum I their asses, she would like one herself as well, but didn’t expect to cum on the nachos, so she will have to do it another time.

The movie ends and the girls clean up and get dressed before heading back to the school. They all enjoyed the time and when they get back to the dorm Ruby is still passed out but now on her back with her dick straight up. Her face and tits are covered in cum and Zwei is asleep on the bed next to her. All of them just laugh and Yang goes to lick her sister clean as Blake and Weiss go to get changed and let the cum out of their asses. When they do so Weiss gets an idea and they manage to get all of the cum into a jar from both of them. Weiss then manages to summon a dick on the end of it that has a tube connected to the cum. They go back to find Yang is done cleaning Ruby but is now sucking her sisters cock. She is so focused she doesn’t notice the pair come over until they pull her shorts down and shove the summoned dick into her asshole. She tries to look back and moans around Ruby’s dick before gasping as she feels the cock begin to pump the stored cum into her own asshole. Filling her own ass up with her cum. This is much to Yangs enjoyment and at the same time the sleeping Ruby blows a load in her sisters mouth as well. Yang takes both loads before slowly pulling back and just grinning a the other two. “If only you to had cocks, it would be so awesome. Maybe we can find a way to have you use my cum and Weiss’s summoned ones. But that’s for another day” Yang says and pulls them both on the bed so all four members of the slutty team can rest together.


	15. Alternate History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to change some RWBY lore to fit with my story. This is also my first fighting chapter, there isnt any sexual stuff in it so im posting it at the same time chapter 14. TLDR for anyone who just wants sex scenes, Yang gets her new arm after losing her old one fighting a massive grimm to save her team.

Mission for team RWBY: go to the outer bounds of the city and kill a small pack of Grimm that have been seen and causing issues for some nearby farms. What has been seen has been basic Grimm, some Beowolfs and mini death stalkers, a problem, but nothing that a student team couldn’t handle. However, there was an issue that no one could have predicted. During their tracking of the Grimm team RWBY was led to a small cave entrance. They figured it would be easy to take them all out inside the cave, so the team went in silently to try and find their nest. However, when they went in deep they were shocked to find that the cave was not a natural one. Deep inside was a massive underground mining facility where there was the area the size of a small town dug out. Apparently, this location was an abandoned attempt at a Grimm protected town, where they would be fully self sustained inside and have a heavily guarded entrance. The idea fell out fast, and now these grim find their home here. 

 

The team was shocked but still begin to get to work, taking out a few at a time that go away from the main pack, past some of the partially built buildings. They keep quiet and make sure not to do too many that the smoke from their death will cause the others to notice. They all thought things were going pretty well, but then there is a massive roar that comes from the other end of the cave. Yang and Ruby both agree that they need to leave and come back with more help. As the team runs to the exit there is another roar and suddenly a massive blast of energy fly’s barley over them and hits the entrance, causing it to collapse in with massive rocks and make it much harder to escape. The team turns around with their weapons drawn, and all four go wide eyed as they see what is coming over to them. 

 

The Grimm is massive, the size of an average airship, it walks on two legs with its head nearly hitting the top of the cave. Its body is a mix of a dragon head and tail, a large bears torso, and massive clawed hands, its entire body covered in white bone plates that act as armor. It has the similar look to a miniature leviathan, but much stronger looking and armored for its size. The few that have seen this type of Grimm before having promptly called it a Behemoth. The other Grimm run to the other end as it heads to the team. It steps on many as it walks, instantly killing them and not seeming to care at all. Weiss and Yang instantly run over to the collapsed entrance to try and move or shatter the rocks that were in the way. Meanwhile Ruby and Blake try to keep the Behemoth distracted using speed and clones. Ruby also using a moment to send out a distress signal from hers scroll. The Behemoth is slow, but every movement it makes has enough force to cause a gust of wind that sends rocks and rubble flying around. If any of them get hit by it directly it won’t be good. 

 

20 minutes later:  
Yang and Ruby stand together panting hard as they look at the Behemoth, the creature has barley sustained any damage, meanwhile both of their auras are almost fully depleted. They are covered in deep cuts and bruises, their clothing torn to near shreds as Ruby has to have Crescent rose dug into the ground so she can use it to keep herself up. The Behemoth keeps walking closer to them; however, they cannot move as both Weiss and Blake are passed out on the ground behind them. Having taken a lot of damage and not being able to stay up anymore. “O-ok Ruby… if I go left you can shoot its head with an ice dust bullet.” Yang says while panting hard and holding both her arms up after refilling all the shells in her gantlets, but she is running low and only will have a few good hits left. “I-I can’t Yang, I can barley move as it is, and I only have a few normal bullets left.” “Fuck fuck fuck!! This isn’t happening! Where are the others?! They had to have gotten the signal by now!” 

Yang looks up at the Behemoth and her eyes widen as she sees it being to swing at them. Ruby cant move in her state and there is no way she would survive the hit. As the massive arm comes swinging Yang runs to it and slams her left side against it. She screams out in pain as there are many sounds of cracking as she gets sent flying back over to Ruby. Her body slams into her sister and both of them get send tumbling on the floor. Luckily Yangs action did make the Behemoth stop his swing, but at a great cost. Rubys aura protects her from the initial hit but it runs out as they are tumbling. She passes out before they even stop. Meanwhile yangs left arm is completely broken. The impact fully bypassed her aura and her arm took the full brunt of it. “R-Ruby!! Ruby stay with me sis!” Yang reaches with her right arm and flips Ruby over and checks on her fast. She can tell that Ruby is alive, but she won’t be for long if they don’t get out of here. 

Yang sees the behemoth looking at her and in a lot of pain she stands up and holds up her one arm. “You aren’t gonna hurt them anymore! I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe!!” She says as she begins get up and move in front of it agin. Yangs aura is near fully gone, she doesn’t even have enough to keep her protective barrier up. She gets back in front of Blake and Weiss, looking down and seeing Weiss’s rapier on the ground. She reaches and picks it up fast, opening it and taking out a massive canister of red dust. She clenches it in her fist before looking back at Ruby and then to Blake and Weiss. She takes in a deep breath before her hair begins to light up in a massive flame, glowing brightly and lighting up a large amount of the cave. Its so much so that the Behemoth is slightly blinded by it. She holds onto the dust tightly as she looks at the Behemoth with bright red eyes. She begins to run at it again, the pain she is feeling overcome by adrenaline. The Behemoth steps back a bit and begins to open its mouth to charge up another blast of energy. Yang runs to it as fast as she can, holding her right arm up and getting ready to put everything she has into one more hit. She uses the gauntlet on her broken left arm to fire at the ground and send her upwards as she jumps. 

Yang screams out as she gets up to the Behemoths head, her glow causing it to turn its face away from her. At the top of her jump she throws the dust canister at its eye, and then closes her eyes as she swings her arm and blasts every shot she has from her gauntlet to add to the force of her fist as it strikes the dust canister. At the same time the Behemoth opens its mouth to use its beam, its mouth currently angled upwards so it fires out and begins to blast a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Yangs fist cracks the canister and causes the dust to spread out, it covers her right arm and all it takes is a single particle to end up in the behemoths blast to cause it to ignite and cause a chain reaction leading to the large clump of dust and it ignites in the form of a massive explosion of pure energy fire. The blast engulfs the Behemoths head and sends Yang flying back against a wall. She hits the wall hard and falls down with a thud. The Behemoths beam stops, and it stumbles back as its head is covered in fire that will not go out. It roars out loudly and begins to move backwards and retreats back to the other end of the cave as the fire burns. 

Yang is barely awake still and is unable to move at all after she fell. Her vision is blurry, and she turns her head to look over at her teammates, each of them passed out but safe for now. She tries to move herself but the best she can manage is to get her back against the wall of the cave. She then tries to reach over to pull herself to move closer, but she finds when she lifts her arm up that over half of it is missing. The blast completely destroyed the lower half of her arm and cauterized the end if it. She just groans and as her eyes begin to close, she can see the light come through the hole the Behemoth made and multiple figures begin to repel down as she passed out. 

 

… 

 

Yang is out of it for quite a while, but when she finally wakes up she finds herself staring at a white ceiling. She groans and can feel a ton of pain all over her body. She slowly tries to sit up and looks down at herself to see she is covered in bandages. She manages to get herself upright and sees she is in a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and wires attached to her body. She looks over them all and slowly what happened begins to come back to her. Suddenly her eyes widen, and she begins to look around fast “h-Hello?! Is anyone here? Ruby?! Blake?! Weiss!? Hello!?” She says and with a groan she slowly begins to move herself off of the bed. She reaches to try and pull the tubes out of her left arm and stops when she sees a robotic yellow hand there. She says still and looks at it for a moment, lifting it up and making all of her fingers clench. At this time a door opens, and two nurses and a doctor come running into the room. “YANG!! Your awake! What are you doing out of the bed! You are still very badly injured!” The doctor says as the nurses come over to try and move Yang back into the bed. She was still just so shocked by her arm that she doesn’t resist and sits back in the bed. 

The doctor comes over to her and begins to check on her some more. They do this for just a few moments before Yang looks over at them. “My team….. are they ok?” She asks softly looking up and the doctor just nods slowly. “They were hurt badly, but they are all recovering fine. You by far had the most damage, your aura was beyond depleted when you were brought in, not to mention your arm. I saw you looking at it, I know that must be a shock, but you were lucky that you didn’t lose even more. The huntsmen that went into the cave after you guys found quite a scene, from what I heard you really did a number on that massive Grimm. It was hard to tell what happened and I know a lot of people wanna talk to you. The others woke up earlier than you, but none of them saw what you did so they couldn’t say what happened.” The doctor says and checks on her eyes before nodding slowly and telling the nurses to put something in the IV. 

“Well at least they are ok…. Where did this arm come from? Did Weiss get it for me? It seems really advanced.. It almost feels like its real..” “it is a very nice one isn’t it? No, she didn’t get it but it is Atlas tech. One of the professors from your school brought it in a few days ago for you. The tall redhead with…..um.” the doctor stops themselves and blushes a bit trying to think of a way to say it. Yang inputs it instead for them. “Huge tits…. That must be Jessica… she got me this arm? I mean I’m grateful but why? And a few dats ago? How long have I been out?” “You can ask her yourself; she has come to visit you every day pretty much. And you have been out for about two weeks… your body just couldn’t handle recovering and being awake. Your team all woke up within 5 days. But like I said you were in much worse condition” they say and as they help change the IV out Yang just lays her head back and the second she closes her eyes for a moment she is out cold yet again. 

She wakes up again a few hours later, this time most of the tubes have been removed and off to the side Jessica is sitting there on her phone with one hand reaching and on top of Yangs. She looks over and sees Yangs eyes open and smiles. “Hey there sleepy, enjoy your nap? You sure gave us all a scare” she gives Yangs hand a soft squeeze and comes closer to help her sit up. “Not really… I prefer to sleep with my dick inside of someone after all” she says with a soft smile and laughs a bit as Jessica does the same. “Well looks like you didn’t lose any of your jokes from all this. So that’s good. The doctor said that your body has become stable so you should be able to leave whenever you want too.” Jessica says and while she is talking Yang moves her hand up to grope one of her tits. “That’s good…. So why did you buy me an arm?” She asks while giving her professor a squeeze. Jessica just smiles and doesn’t stop her at all, even leaning in more to make it easier for her. “Because I knew I had to do something. You saved your team and nearly killed yourself doing it. It was one of the most noble thing a huntress can do. Not that I’m rewarding you for doing so much damage to yourself.. but replacing your arm I figured is the least I could do. That one was made by some of my female scientist friends who I’ve…. How can I say this smart…? Whatever its just you, I’ve fucked them all a ton so they built me a special arm for you that will work with your weapon and semblance but also has a bunch of sexual features in it. So, I hope you will enjoy it.” Jessica says and reaches to pick up Yangs new right arm and show her a small area that opens up a digital panel to access lots of features in it. 

“This isn’t gonna be easy to get use to… but at least its all ok… can you help me get out of here? We can go back to my dorm for me to rest more or we can go to your place and fuck. I can tell I haven’t had cock or cum in two weeks… I need some badly” Jessica just laughs and begins to help up Yang and lean her against her huge tits. “Of course, my dear, let’s get going.”


	16. Futa move in day, Part 1

The Beacon area was full of cars and airships, while there was only a couple dozen students moving into the school, the news that it was a full school of futas joining brought a lot of news crews to the area. All the students were given off of class for the day, so many are outside or looking out their windows at the new building where there are shuttles bringing in the new futa students and all of their belongings to come move in. While it was a big shock at first to everyone at Beacon, the faculty was smart to give it enough time for the students to have the news settle in so that they would be ok with it. However, there were some who were super excited the instant they heard the news, so waiting the last few weeks has been pretty brutal. Now that the futas are moving in, those students are all down by the new dorm all offering their help with moving them in. As the futas leave shuttles they are able to put all of their stuff into carts before going over to one of the professors at a table to get their room number and key.

Every single one of these futas are hot as hell. They are all very fit but have enormous tits and beautiful faces. Many of them have their bulges hidden away, but some have a clear round shape at their crotch or have their cock strapped down one leg and its entire thickness is clearly bulging out. One by one they are welcomed to Beacon and each end up with at least two of the excited students heading into the dorms with them. They make it seem like they are going to help the new futa students move in and show them around, but everyone knows they are doing it for the potential sex. Even though Yang and Ruby have made their rounds at the school, there are still many who have always wanted to be with a futa who either never knew they were one, or just never met them. But now all these horny huntresses and huntsmen have futas they know for sure are one and are more than willing to try and have some fun with them. The massive crowd blocks the news crews from getting too close, so they mainly just stay out in the parking lot. It’s probably a good thing as many of the futas end up groping the students who go with them as they walk into the dorm. It wouldn’t be the best thing for the general public to see going on at Beacon.

Off on top of the dorm building next to the futa dorm, team RWBY is sitting on the top watching the move in. Ruby and Yang both have their dicks out getting jerked off by their girlfriends as they watch. “Can you explain again why we aren’t down there as they all move in!?” Ruby asks Yang as she uses her phone to zoom in and get a better look at the new Futas. Ruby has been very excited ever since they first learned of the school joining, but it was Yang's idea to stay back when they move in. “I told you before, we don’t want to seem like we are so needy to meet them all. I want to meet and fuck them as much as you sis! But if we go too soon we will lose our status to them. Jessica told me they were all informed there were two futa students already here, and as long as we can have restraint for just a little bit, we will have more respect from them forever.” Yang leans back and reaches to squeeze Blake's tits softy, much to the cat Faunus’s enjoyment. “Besides, later tonight is the new student orientation meeting for all the futas, and they invited us as well to meet them all. We are also getting new class schedules to be in some of the futa only classes, so we will have plenty of opportunity to meet and fuck them all.” “Ugh I guess that makes sense. But we both know every futa walking in there is about to plow some other student! I wish I could have been at least one of their first fucks!” Ruby grabs Weiss’s head with one hand and moves her mouth to take in half of her huge dick before starting to cum deep into her girlfriends throat, sighing as Weiss gulps the load down fast. 

More and more shuttles keep coming and dropping off futas to move in. In total there seems to be around 40 or so futa students moving in. Team RWBY watches the entire time and both girls end up cumming at least two times for their girlfriends to have. It’s a few hours of moving in, but once the last futa goes into the dorm Jessica comes out and disperses the crowd as well as making all the news crews leave as well. As everyone begins to head out Yang stands up and puts her cock away. “Ok Ruby, I didn’t want to tell you right away, but with our new futa teams we also have a place in the dorm. So, we can go down to Jessica and get our second key.” “WHAT!? I could have been with three new futas the entire time!?” Ruby says jumping up and uses her semblance to instantly head down to Jessica to get her key. Yang just rolls her eyes and walks back inside of the dorm with Weiss and Blake. 

About 45 minutes later there is a knock on the door for team RWBY’s room. “One moment ill be there in a second!” Yang calls from inside and after pulling her dick out of a filled Blake she walks over to look through the view hole and sees Jessica standing there. She smiles and with her dick still out and covered in cum she opens the door up. “Hello Miss Jessica, what can I do for you?” Yang says with a grin as she stands there posing her bombshell futa body for her favorite professor. Jessica just rolls her eyes and walks into the room so they can close the door and any student passing by won’t get to see Yang naked. “Hello Yang, your looking quite lovely as always. I saw your sister a little while ago and set everything up for her. She already went to meet her second team. Did you not want too? You are the team leader; you should meet your team.” “I mean of course I want to meet them, but I figured I would let them move in and settle. We have hours till the orientation meeting so I thought I would go a few rounds in Weiss and Blake and then head over.” As Yang talks she stares right at Jessica’s enormous tits in her dress and has her new robotic arm is groping her own large tits. 

“Well I came to deliver your key to you, but if you don’t want to go over right away, maybe I can be third on your list after you finish with those two? After we had sex once you got out of the doctors I’ve been wanting another go at your ass” Jessica says with a soft smile as she gestures to the bed Blake is laying on. Yang just grins and her cum covered cock is already back to full length. “Fuck third! I’ll take you right now! Weiss went to go talk with another professor about a class project, so I was going to wait for her anyway!” Yang walks over to the bed and kisses Blake before gently moving her cum filled Faunus girlfriend over on the bed closer to the wall so there is space for her and Jessica. She gets on all fours and shakes her ass for her futa professor. Jessica just laughs and undoes her dress to let it fall and under it was no bra or panties, just her huge tits and her semi hard cock strapped to her leg. She undoes the straps and goes over to smack Yang's ass hard. “Oh Yang, we both know you can’t take me dry. So, get those lips around my cock unless you don’t want to walk for the next week.” She slaps her thick futa meat against Yang's ass before Yang just moves with a nod. “Yeah yeah fine, eventually we will fuck enough where all of my holes can take you with no lube. It took a few months for Blake to get use to my cock…. Didn’t help how hard I fucked her ass.” Yang laughs before opening her mouth wide and starting to take in her professors super thick tip.

Jessica lets out a soft moan and as she stays standing on the side of the bed she just lets Yang do the work. Just enjoying the pleasure as inch after inch of her cock disappears into Yang's mouth and throat. Yang is loving it and licks all over the enormous shaft to give it slickness to get deeper into her. Yang gets a good amount wet with her saliva before starting to bob her head nicely. Moaning out the entire time as she sucks away on 10 of the 18 inches of Jessica’s cock. Her hands go up to stroke what’s not in her mouth as well as rub Jessica’s massive cum filled balls. Yang moves her head up and down while her lips and tongue work all over, tasting every inch can of the delicious futa cock. After a few minutes of this Jessica grabs Yang by her hair to pull her off her cock. Yang gasps as the thick cock leaves her lips as about 14 inches of it are soaked in saliva. Yang looks up a bit confused “Oh? Good enough to fuck my ass? I was happy sucking you off.” Yang barley manages to get her sentence out before Jessica grabs her arm and using it and her hair, flips yang over onto her back. Yang’s cock sticking right up as Jessica lines her cock back up with her mouth.

“I enjoyed you sucking me, but I realized I only have cum 2 times today, normally by now its at least 6. So I am going to fuck your throat hard, dump a load or two in your throat, and then fuck your ass.” As she finishes she pushes her tip back into Yang's throat, making all Yang can see be the cock and balls above her. Once she is in a few inches she takes hold of Yang's tits and uses them as support before thrusting her hips and getting 15 inches into Yang's throat instantly. Making Yang's throat bulge out greatly and she moans around Jessica’s cock as much as she can. Jessica squeezes Yang’s breasts hard before she really begins to move her hips and use Yang's throat like her personal sex toy. “Fuck your throat is so good Yang! Its better than some girls cunts I’ve fucked! You will get me off in no time!” Jessica keeps thrusting into Yang with a force that could nearly break a weaker girls neck, but Jessica knows how strong Yang is, so she doesn’t have to worry at all about going this hard. 

Yang is getting saliva and precum all over her face, Jessica’s cock is soaked in it and making it super easy to thrust. It only takes her a few minutes of brutal face fucking before slams balls deep and begins unload cum like a firehose deep into Yang's throat. Both of them moan out and the cum begins to make Yang's stomach swell up fast as Jessica casually dumps over a gallon of cum into her favorite student. She keeps squeezing Yang's tits before pulling out and blasting the last of her load onto Yang's face. “Ahh, just what I needed, now then Miss Xaio Long, present that ass to me.”

……

Hours later Yang walks out of team RWBYs room with a wobble to her step and her stomach inflated out a decent amount. “God that took longer than I thought it would.. FUCK her dick is SOO good!!” She says with a laugh as she wobbles her way over to the elevators to head down and out of the building. All of the commotion from before has settled down and most of the students are back to their normal routines. Yang walks over to the new building and uses the keycard Jessica left her to get in. once inside the smell of cum is very strong. She takes in a deep breath and just smiles as she sees some futas walking around near naked or with cum on them. Even after getting pounded for hours Yang's cock throbs and hardens a bit. “Yeah… I think ill enjoy this place.” She watches some of the futas walk by and some are with female and even male students they invited in. Only futas or people they let in are able to be in, so inside this building will a sex filled paradise, and it’s a decent chance anyone you ask is interested in fucking or fucking you. Yang can’t stop looking around and sees so many futas she would want to have sex with. She finally makes herself keep walking and she goes over to go and find her new second room. She looks at her card and rolls her eyes when she sees its room 269. There for sure weren’t enough futas to fill that many rooms, so Jessica must have changed some things up to make that her room number. She goes up to the second floor and down the hall a little bit before getting to the door. The door is decorated with the 4 team members names on little paper cutouts of futa bodies. 

Yang smiles as she opens up the door and walks in, the room she goes into is nothing like the rooms the normal students have, its massive and more like an apartment than a dorm room. There is a full kitchen, living room, and a hallway leading to a huge area for all the beds. “Hello? You girls in here?” Yang calls out as she walks further into the room. As she walks over she hears a happy scream before she sees a fully naked Pink skinned Futa come running at her, her tits about the size of large grapefruits and her cock a decent 13 inches. She has little yellow horns that are a bit jagged and short pink hair. She runs up fast to give Yang a big hug and then a deep kiss. “You must be Yang! Fuck your hot! We have been waiting for you! We were just comparing our cocks and tits! My name is Mina” She says with a big smile and Yang just gives her another kiss and gropes her up. Kissing Mina has a very good taste, much different than a normal kiss. “Well then let’s go in and see them.” Yang lets herself have a good feel of Mina before they walk into the main bedroom area and she sees her other two new roommates sitting on one of the beds naked with their cocks next to the others. 

Once they see Yang and Mina come in they both get up and go to introduce themselves. The first one is a slightly older looking futa with long black hair and tits around two cup sizes smaller than Yang. Her cock however is only around 10 inches the smallest of the group. She introduces herself Nico Robin, going up to Yang and the two share a deep kiss and grope the others breasts for a few moments before breaking apart with a smile. Yang turns to the next futa and is instantly hit with a very deep kiss by her. She can’t even get a good view of her as the two make out for a little bit, something Yang doesn’t mind at all. When they do finally separate Yang can see her final roommate, a girl with a decent amount of makeup on her face and her hair is blonde but dyed Blue and Red at the ends. She just grins as in addition to Mina this was the other futa she directly chose for her team, Harley Quinn. Harley is very close to Yang in size, her breasts probably would fit into the same bras with just a bit of tightening, if either of them ever wore bras that is, and her cock is the same thickness as Yang's but one inch shorter at 13”. 

Yang takes a look at all three and just smiles “Well… seems like I’m overdressed for this.” The others grin and all come over and help strip her down. They remove her shirt and Robin begins to grope Yang up directly. Harley and Mina work off Yang's pants and Mina gets slapped with Yang's massive cock. Both girls gasp and start rubbing it softly before they move her over to the bed so they can all sit down together. The four futas all lean in to share a kiss together. Hands going to grope tits and rub cocks all around. This goes on for a few minutes before Yang pulls back. “Ok ok! We will have plenty of time for this, and as much as I want to have sex with all of you, I just got my throat and ass railed by Miss Rabbit. So I need a bit of time before we do more. Harley and Mina just laugh a bit and give her tits a little more rubbing as Robin stands up. “Yeah she can really give it hard, and we all were fucking just a little before you got here. We actually didn’t known each other before now, so we figured it would be best to wait for you to get here to do full introductions and talk. So we all unpacked and then fucked for a bit.” When Robin finishes talking Yang smiles and shares one more kiss with Harley and Mina before she makes them get up with her. “let’s go sit in the living room and talk, it does really smell like cum in here already and that won’t help us keep calm.” They all nod head back to the other side of their room to the area that has some couches and a Tv set up.

Mina and Harley sit on a large couch together, Robin in a smaller couch at a slight angle to them, and Yang pulls over a large recliner sofa chair to form a small circle of them all. All of them still very naked and their cocks all hanging in the center with their legs. “So I guess i’ll go first, my name is Yang Xaio Long. Here at beacon I’ve been a member of team RWBY with my sister and our girlfriends. My sister is also a futa and I’m sure you will meet her soon. I am a massive slut. I love cum and cocks a ton, but I also love to use mine on others. I’m 100% a switch with no preference, I can either be a total powerful dom or a super submissive cumdump. 14 inches long, about a gallon of cum on average, I don’t know my exact breast size since I don’t ever wear bras so I haven’t measured them. They are still growing and I’ve been told they feel great around cocks or in mouths. In terms of being a huntress, I am a hand to hand fighter, my main weapon is a pair of……or is a single gauntlet on my left hand that acts like a shotgun… I lost my right arm not to long ago and haven’t really tested this new ones fighting features. I looked into its info and it does have a built-in shotgun as well. So it should work fine with my old fighting style. My semblance allows me to make myself stronger as I take damage, that’s the easiest way to explain it.” Yang thinks for a moment and shrugs. “That’s good to start, why don’t you go Harley?” She says before looking down at her right arm and rubbing it softy. She still isn’t quite use to it. It feels nearly real and most of the time she can’t tell the difference, but that probably just makes it harder to deal with when it’s brought up or makes something different. 

The others see her reaction to it and Harley speaks up. “But an arm like that… I bet it gives amazing handjobs! Could go faster than a normal person and have the perfect squeeze!” Harley says with a smile and Yang can’t help but smile softly as well. “Well…. Yeah the handjobs are pretty good. It was my dominant arm so one of the first things I did with it was jerk off. Was different, but I did cum hard so that’s something.” Robin and Mina laugh a bit and also smile as they see Yang's mood change a little bit. “But now me! Harley Quinn’s the name! Before coming here, I was a non-professionally trained huntress in my village. We didn’t have enough strong people to afford sending me to a school, so I learned what I know from pure real fights. Bandits and Grimm both, I’ve had to deal with a lot of both. But the bright side of where I was from is I got a ton of sex from thankful women and men from the village. I would say I’m about 60% dom. I enjoy cock as well, but I would rather always be the one on top. Miss. Rabbit fucked the 40% sub into me… god that was a fun time. But anyway, 13 inches long.. I cum just about half a gallon. Yeah I know its not a ton, but I can fuck a LONG time, so that’s where I make up for it. My tits, big, haven’t worn a bra… ever I think. Recently I just grabbed a bunch of bikinis to find one that fit… and then fucked the worker helping me find them in the changing room. My village managed to merge with another nearby that had a better huntsmen setup, so I was finally able to accept the invite to join the school. In terms of fighting, I normally just use a large bat or club, I may try and get a better weapon now that I’m here. My semblance is something I never thought about. I’m SUPER lucky. Bullets will miss me by an inch, ill jump off a building and have a perfect thing to grab onto so I don’t fall. Helps with general life and in fights a ton. But it is sort of like a battery. I use too much luck and its gone, so I cant get over confident using it.” Harley demonstrates by tossing her scroll into the air across the room, and it lands over in the kitchen on a pile of dish towels that were the one spot it wouldn’t have cracked. 

The others were shocked when she threw it but laugh as they see it land. “Oh that’s awesome! Not to mention your hair is also super cute! I love the pigtails and colored tips! Mine is just all pink and I can never get it combed right!” Mina says and stands up fast, making her cock bounce and fling some pre in the air. “Ok my turn! This is a ton of fun! My name is Mina Ashido, I’ve been part of Miss Rabbits futa school system for a few years. Really haven’t gotten much real battle experience. But training against futas is just as good since we are so strong!” she says with a big smile and the others just all laugh and nod. “I’m pretty submissive overall. I love taking dick and ill do it any time! I’m not against fucking others with this just over foot long futa cock! Plus there is a bonus when it comes to me. My semblance allows me to make very acidic liquid out of my hands and feet. I've been working on getting it from other places. BUT the biggest thing to note is I found out that I can use my semblance on my cock, but instead of acidic liquid it makes me cum a LOT. Like a real lot! I’m talking filling up a bathtub in cum!” as soon as she says that each of the others perk up and Yang licks her lips. “Now that will have to be something we try out very soon.” Yang says with a smile as she rubs her cock softly as Mina sits down. 

“Well I guess its my turn. My name is Nico Robin, but please just call me Robin. I’m not too exciting so I’ll be fast. I was part of the futa school a few years ago but I had to leave only a year in. I decided to come back to help my skills grow. Based on how you all said your parts… I would say I’m a switch like Yang. I love doing it both ways and don’t really have a preference. As you can see I have decently large tits, but my cock is the smallest of us all. However, I can do something that none of you can. My semblance lets me duplicate my body parts and have them emerge either on my body or on objects within 15 feet of me.” The others look at her with an eyebrow raised and Yang speaks up first. “wait… does that mean that you can copy your-” Yang doesn’t even end her sentence before Robin puts her hand up and clenches it into a fist. Suddenly Yang, Harley, and Mina all gasp out as they feel a cock enter their asses from the seat they are sitting on. Robin moans out as well and smiles “Oh my, you all are quite tight for being huge sluts. So yes, I can copy my cock. So that’s where I make up in size. I can only cum from them if I have it on my body. But they do leak pre, so I fell like they should be able to cum. I guess I just need to train more.” Robin smiles and the other girls are bouncing on the seats for a bit before Yang pulls away from the summoned cock. 

“Ok, before we go fuck, Jessica did ask me to have us come up with a team name first. We got YXL, MA, NR, and HQ.. I am the team leader so I should be the first… any ideas?” Yang asks as the others stop bouncing and Robin removes the cocks from everyone and they begin to think. “YMRH…. No that’s nothing… YRAH… that could sound like something maybe..” Robin says as they all use their scrolls to look up colors for what they could do. After about ten minutes of trying names Mina jumps up. “oh! I’ve got it!! Yang is the leader, but she doesn’t have to be the first name! Futa teams are special so we can have different rules. Harley, Robin, Mina, Yang. HRMY, it looks super close and sounds like Horny!!” The other three futa’s eyes light up and they stand up with Mina. “OMG YES!! Team Horny! That’s perfect! I'm sure Jessica will allow it! Its perfect!” Yang says with a smile before bringing in her new team for a four-way kiss and then they all run back over to the shared bedroom to start a night of intense futa sex like the school has never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I haven't been writing as much as i've wanted too, but im gonna try ans change that. i also have found im really not that good at writing sex scenes, so every chapter will not always have a full scene of it. It will either be implied or a short one. But there will still be a ton of sexual references and activities in i, even if its not fully written out every time. So this was Yangs second team, next up is Rubys. i have ideas for more characters that wont be on their teams and ill have them in soon. Im open for character ideas, but characters i know better will be chosen first or at all.


End file.
